


Beauty and the Beast

by RoseWilder



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gay, Large Insertion, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Teratophilia, belly bulge, human/monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilder/pseuds/RoseWilder
Summary: In a world filled with monsters and magic, many aspire to become a well known hunter, however, it is a incredibly dangerous field of work, but Uryū is confident in his abilities. However, he is soon to discover that this world populated by monsters is very different from what he had initially thought it would be.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fanfics over here. Might take some time as there's a lot.
> 
> Also, pardon my English as I'm a native English speaker. I don't mind someone making corrections if they find mistakes as I try to make sure my grammar is as good as possible.

Uryū looked over his shoulder and back at the manor where he had lived his whole life. Part of him had hoped that his father would have been looking at him from the window of his office, but he wasn’t. Of course he wasn’t. He took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh and then turned away, his home now behind him as he walked forward towards the gates to the city. 

It was his turn to go out and hunt, to kill as many monsters as possible, and he was confident he would be able to do it. After all, both his parents had been well known hunters, that was until his mother had been killed, and even to this day, no one knew what had killed her. It had driven his father to madness, or at least that’s how Uryū saw it. In his grief Uryū's father had spent months upon months dissecting and experimenting with his dead wife’s body to find the cause, to figure out what had killed her, and in all of this he had managed to forget his son. Uryū had walked in on his father working with the body, he had seen what was left of his mother on several occasions, and those images, in addition to himself begging his father to stop, was burnt into his memory.

Now, his main mission was to find his mother’s killer, and get justice, maybe then his father would finally see him. To Uryū the day his mother had died, he had also lost his father, as the man had never really looked at him since that day, no conversations or affection since that day. At first it hurt, the young boy that he had been believing he had done something wrong to deserve this, but then he grew used to it, and just learned to live with it.

He continued on, walking forward and away from the place he had called home, greeting those he walked by who knew him, and there weren’t few of those. He was well known, both because of who his parents were, and because of his own abilities. Not only had he been training to become a hunter, but he was also a magic user. No one really knew why some people were born with magic, but it was said that since monsters were usually magical, it must mean that those humans with magic had monster blood in them, and was therefore not purely human. It was a bit of a stigma to grow up with, to have people glare at him or not wish to interact with him or downright not allowing him to enter certain stores or establishments. It was as though they expected him to just suddenly turn into some sort of beast and kill them all. But then, if they needed a doctor, then they would seek out one who knew how to use magic, or if they wanted protection then they would ask a magic user, they want to get somewhere fast then they would again seek out a magic user. Uryū had learned that people only wanted to deal with him when it was convenient for them, when they needed his powers.

He adjusted the bow that was his main weapon. It was going to be a long walk, especially since he didn’t own a horse. If he needed to move fast he could just use magic for that, so no horse needed.

He walked through the marketplace, and ignored some of the stares he got, by now he was so used to it. Yes, just keep looking, he was going to move on with his back straight and his head held high.

Then he was out of there, and he paused for a moment as he looked out over the fields ahead of him. He had traveled to the cities and villages nearby, so this area was not new to him, but unlike the other times he had walked out of the city, he had no set destination this time. The whole world was now open to him. Uryū was free to explore and travel as he wished, with the goal of killing the monsters he came across. He knew how much each of the monsters were worth, so he was sure he would be able to get quite a bit of money from this profession, even if that was not his goal. His main goal was to avenge his mother, and save humans, make this world a safer place to live.

He stepped forward and headed towards the great unknown, a clear image in his mind of what his life was going to be like now, but little did he know that things were going to turn out very different.


	2. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another fic I did not expect to get any attention, so thank you all for reading!

He had immediately decided to head in a direction he had not really gone before, and the reason why he had never gone very far in that direction was because he knew there were monsters there. Everyone knew.

Because of this, no one went there, and there were no big cities in that area, nor were there any farms even if the land was fertile. It would take him a couple of days to get to the area where the monsters where, and had he only been walking it would have taken him like a week.

He stretched out and let the magic flow to his legs, allowing him to hover for a moment and then he shot forward. His feet not touching the ground as he raced forward much faster than a horse would be able to. This did take energy, but he was well trained in the art of magic, and could keep this going for a long time, though whenever he got to a forest he would have to slow down and get his feet back on the ground just because it would be a waste of magic energy to move as slowly as he would have through a thick forest.

It took him almost three hours to get to the first forest that forced him to stop. Now and then he knew people would get lumber from this forest, but it was restricted how much they could take because of the mushrooms that grew here, they needed that dark forest to grow. Few monsters were ever seen here, but it had happened, once or twice a year. It always sparked fear in the nearby villages and cities, but then after a couple of weeks it was as though nothing had happened.

He stepped into the forest. Tall old trees covered in moss surrounded him. Only a few streaks of light managing to get through the treetops and gave him a bit of light so that he could navigate. It felt like it was dusk as he walked through here, and this forest looked downright haunted. All it was missing was the fog. Now and then he could hear a bird, or an animal run as they noticed him. Normally a deer or a rabbit or something like that.

Dry leafs and twigs snapped and crushed under his feet as he walked. The sound was rather therapeutic. Instead of the sounds of a city, with horses and people and tools constantly making noise, now it was just the sounds of his own footsteps or a bit of rustling in the bushes and branches as an animal moved or a bit of wind brushed through the forest. He took a deep breath and let it out in a long content sigh. This is what freedom felt like.

Now and then as he walked along he would stop to pick up a few mushrooms or berries or plants. Not only did he know magic, but alchemy was something else he was very good at since it worked so well with magic, and as a hunter, this was one skill that would certainly come handy. Especially when he spent weeks away from other people and might get sick or injured, he would need to know how to properly take care of himself while he was out here. 

He wasn’t sure for how long he walked, but soon enough he had to take a break and found a old tree that had fallen over to sit down on as he got some food out of his bag and ate. It was perfectly quiet in the forest, and it was almost a bit eerie. He wasn’t used to this much silence, but after a few moments he found himself enjoying it. Everything he had left behind just faded away, as he continued to walk forward, where he came from and his father was just left somewhere in the forest. For now, it was all forgotten. His whole focus was on this new adventure he was on.

It was almost nightfall when he got to the other side of the forest, so he decided to camp for the night. A magic field placed around himself to keep him, and his camp, invisible and alert him if any humans or monsters were to come close. It was safe, he knew how to use this spell, he had tested it out enough to fully trust it, so he managed to sleep without any worry.

The next day he continued forward, now across a field. More fields, and then there was another forest, this one not as dense as the last one and much more alive. There were creatures here, but none that would be a danger to humans, but that didn’t mean that humans didn’t kill them, after all, they were more valuable dead than alive.

Another day passed and when he woke up and got out of this forest he found himself by the foot of a mountain. It would take him maybe a day and a half to get across, and on the other side of the mountain, there would be monsters. He took a moment to just look at the mountain. It would be a difficult climb, despite the fact that there were actually paths up there he could follow. Well, no point waiting any longer. With a deep breath he moved forward.

It all started fine, but after an hour or so it became harder and he sometimes had to crawl to get up. So far, no problems. He could have picked a different part of the mountain to get over, it would have taken maybe half a day instead of a day and a half, but that route would have been a much bigger risk.

Whenever he could he would take a break, and do his best to conserve energy. Eventually he got to the top, and had to start walking across. It was a lot colder out here, and to shield himself from the wind he decided to use magic. Yes, it would tire him out some, but walking in strong winds were even more tiring so he figure this was the better option.

It was pitch black when he finally found somewhere to settle down for the night, and by then he had started to move downhill. He was exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately, and when he woke up he could really feel that he had been walking great distances for the past couple of days. Well, it wasn’t over yet, but once he was down from this mountain he would take it easier, especially since he needed to be more careful then.

He had thought walking down the mountain would be easier, but it was not. First of all, walking down was exhausting, and after an hour he could feel his thighs burning, and it was so easy to slip a bit on the loose rocks and pebbles that was on the ground. He almost fell at one point.

He had to take more breaks than he had expected on the way down, so it was almost evening once he got into the forest. Now he needed to find a water source, since he was almost out of water, and later on some food. He guessed he could hunt down a rabbit or something like that, but the hunting could wait until the next day, when he had more energy.

He formed a magical sphere in his hand, that turned into a compass that looked like it was made out of glass. And for a moment he simply focused on water. The arrow on the compass moved and he followed it. He had no idea how long he would have to walk, but he hoped it wasn’t far. Now and then he paused and looked around. The trees here were impossibly tall, and who knows what was lurking in them, but it did feel like he was being watched. It was very unsettling. However, he could not let something like that shake him up, what sort of hunter would he be if he was scared so easily?

It took him a while to get to a water source, and it was a small river, small enough for him to easily jump over. Not that the size mattered all that much. What did matter was the fact that it was running water, which meant it would be a lot cleaner than still water. He filled up the watercan he had and then got away from there. Monsters, just like animals and humans, would want to stay near a water source.

Now, he just needed to camp for the night, and he found himself a hollow dead tree to settle in. It was big enough for him to stretch out while laying down. Like before, he placed up a magical shield around himself as protection, both hiding him visibly and his scent. So he should be perfectly safe.

Right?

He woke up suddenly by a sound at the opening of the tree, and as he sat up he was met by a pair of red eyes. What…? But… the magic? Why did his shield not work?! His mind was racing to come up with a conclusion, and right now he could not think of any reason why the creature had managed to step through his shield without him noticing, and then find him.

The creature growled, and Uryū realized that it was a Hellhound. Great. He formed a ball of light made out of magic in his hand and allowed it to explode. It hurt like hell, but the flash of white caused the Hellhound to whine and back away, giving Uryū time to get out of there and start running. He needed some distance between the two of them before he could counterattack. But there was a problem, and the problem was that after that light explosion he was now seeing stars, and it was so hard to make out the trees in front of himself as all these shapes were floating in front of his vision.

He did bump into a tree now and then, and it really hurt. Eventually he turned and drew his bow, the only equipment he had managed to take with him when he got out of there. This was not a good start for his career as a hunter. Not at all. He drew the bow, creating an arrow out of magic.

But when he turned, he noticed that the Hellhound was gone. Where was it?! Those creatures did not just leave like that, they were incredibly aggressive. For a moment he just looked around, trying to listen and see if he could spot any movement.

Then there were eyes.

Four.

Ten.

Oh no, how many were there?! Uryū could feel panic rise within him. There was no way he could take on this many Hellhounds at once. He fired the arrow in their direction and turned, just as his back was turned he made the arrow explode into white light. That would keep them away from him for a bit and give him a head start. So he ran, and he ran as fast as he could through the forest.

He could hear their footsteps behind him, hear them panting as they were getting closer and closer. It felt as though they were right behind him right now. He created another magical orb and threw it over his shoulder, making it explode and illuminate his surrounding for just a moment. Like before, the light caused the Hellhounds to whine, and he knew they would be forced to pause as light would hurt them, but only the initial exposure to light would do so, as they would grow used to it, because of that he couldn’t simply create magical light and shine at them. If it was that easy then he would have done so at the start.

He needed to find a way to deal with this. For just one second he spun around and drew his bow, aiming at the closest Hellhound and fired. It hit the beast in the chest and it fell to the ground. Only two ways to kill a Hellhound. Rip off their head, or expose their insides to light. So his light arrows should work perfect for this. However, they were fast, and he had no time to draw fire another arrow before they would be upon him, so he had to continue running.

Like before he created another ball of magic and had been about to throw it over his shoulder when something jumped him, and there was a sharp pain in his shoulder. The weight and force caused him to fall to the ground and hit his head hard. Everything was swimming out of focus. He felt dizzy and could barely think. There were footsteps nearby, heavy footsteps, not the sounds of a Hellhound. Something else was here with them... but before he could lift his head to see what or who, everything turned black.


	3. Rescuer

Uryū groaned and shifted a bit.

“Is he waking up?”

Voices? Who… who was there? They sounded like children. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Just as he did so he could hear strange sounds of several something running away from him. They had sounded like hooves and claws clicking against floor board and… just not human.

“He’s awake! He’s awake!”

Child voices again, but he couldn’t see them as they were out of his line of sight. He tried to look in the direction of where the sound was coming from, but he wasn’t wearing his glasses so he couldn’t see. What he did notice was that he appeared to be in a house… and he was laying in a huge bed. No human needed a bed this long! Royalty and those people might have beds of this size, but this was not a palace. From what he could make out it almost looked like a cottage.

His attention was turned from the ceiling to the open door as he heard heavy footsteps. Something tall and brown stepped into the room. He could see the horns, and that those were not human feet. It has to be a minotaur of some sort. Despite how tired he was, he quickly lifted his arms to form a magical shield in front of himself. He knew it would do very little if the monster decided to attack.

“I am not going to harm you,” the minotaur said. His voice was calm and soft. “Here is your glasses, I thought it best to remove them while you slept.”

Uryū allowed the shield to disappear when he saw the beast hold something out to him and he carefully reached out and quickly snatched them and put them on. Oh it felt good to be able to see properly again.

Now he looked up at the minotaur again. It wasn’t a complete minotaur, it appeared to be a mix of something else as it had a bit more human features than he had expected, but it certainly had the fur and the legs and tail and horns, and size.

“My name is Sado Yasutora, but everyone calls me Chad.”

Uryū just stared at him for a moment. This was not right according to what he had learned. Minotaurs were violent and aggressive, not kind and polite and gentle.

“Ishida Uryū,” he replied, it would be rude not to. “Did you save me?” He had started to remember what had happened the night before. He remembered the Hellhound jumping on him, and the footsteps suddenly approaching. Uryū was sure he had been about to die back there.

The minotaur nodded. “I saw the lights.”

“Thank you,” Uryū said with a small smile.

“You’re welcome.”

“But… why did you save me? I’m a human, a hunter.” It made no sense. Any monster with any intelligence should have let him die.

“You needed help.”

Uryū frowned. “But I was trained to kill those who are like you.” Maybe he didn't know what a hunter was?

Chad shrugged. It really didn’t matter to him that Uryū should be considered the enemy, he just wanted to help someone in trouble, and Uryū could feel guilt punch him in the stomach. Here he was, planning to go out to kill as many monsters as he could, and then he was rescued by one who was far kinder than any human he had ever met.

“A hunter killed my mom,” a small voice said and Uryū now noticed that there really were children here, but not human children. The one who had spoken up was a small harpy. “Mom told me to hide while she fought the hunter.” Uryū frowned at that. Another thing he had never thought of. The children. They never learned of the children they might leave behind, and really, they never learned that these creature could talk as fluently as they did. They learned that some had managed to mimic human speech to trick them, but this did not add up with what he had learned.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Uryū said.

“My mom was also taken by a hunter,” another one said, and then another.

Had all of these children’s parents been killed by humans?

“Is this an orphanage?” Uryū asked and looked back at Chad who nodded in response. “And you’re the caretaker?” Another nod. That was some very unexpected kindness from him. A monster taking in other monster children who were without a guardian. “How do they get here?”

“Others find them and bring them here.”

“Oh… So this place is well known to… you non-humans?” It felt like he was saying a bad word if he called him a monster.

“It is,” Chad said with a nod.

Uryū fell quiet, a slight frown on his face as he stared down at his hands that were in his lap. Was Chad telling the truth? Were the children telling the truth? There was one way to find out, but it would drain close to all the magic he had within himself right now.

He snapped his fingers and a wave of light blue light washed over the room and then disappeared a second later.

“What was that?” one of the kids asked.

Uryū decided to lay down again. It felt like he had been running a marathon. “I… we learn that you might want to trick us when you talk… I needed to find out if there were any lies told.”

“Were there?” Chad asked calmly.

“No,” Uryū said quietly.

This really did not sit well with him. What they had been taught about monsters were not true. If the children could talk and think, and a minotaur could show such kindness and live in a house, then how dumb and aggressive and bloodthirsty were they really?

“Who built this house?” he found himself asking. It was large, and appeared to be well made, at least from what he could see. Sturdier than most human houses.

“I did. Together with some friends,” Chad replied and took a step closer. “Are you feeling unwell?”

“Tired. Magic takes a lot of energy.”

Chad nodded and then stepped out, allowing Uryū to rest for a while. When he woke up later it was to the smell of food. Ugh he was starving… but could he even eat the food made here?

He got out of bed and carefully stepped out of the room he had been in and found himself in a long hallway. He followed the sounds and soon found himself in a large kitchen. Fresh herbs and spices were hanging on the walls, shelves stocked with fresh vegetables. It smelled amazing in here.

“Hungry?” Chad asked as he looked over at Uryū. The minotaur was standing by a large cauldron, stirring something.

Uryū blushed. “A little.” He felt bad asking anything of the other, but he wouldn’t be able to go anywhere without food. 

Chad nodded and turned back to whatever he was making. “There is vegetable stew if you want.”

“What does humans eat?” one of the children that were moving around asked. They were helping out making the food or setting the tables.

“A lot of things. Different types of meats and vegetables and fruits and berries and nuts and we use other things to make new types of food like turn wheat into flour to make bread,” Uryū explained. The child looked a bit unimpressed.

“I know what bread is, we make it too.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” So they had the tools to make things like that. “Do you bake cakes too?”

“Yes! I love carrot cake!” a centaur child called out.

They really were a lot more sophisticated than he had expected. It was impressive, but he did feel a bit bad. Humans must come across as so arrogant for thinking they were the only ones with intelligence.

“Is… is there anything I can do to help?” Uryū asked and looked back to Chad who shook his head.

“You need to relax! You almost died!” one of the children said, another centaur. The little one trotted up to him and grabbed his hand. “Come and sit down, dinner is almost ready.”

Uryū allowed himself to get dragged along to one of the tables. There were several of them, all in various heights depending on who was sitting by them. There were all sorts of children here. Harpies, minotaurs, cimera, fairies, and so many more. But the ones there were most of were centaurs. He guessed those were the most common ones in this area.

“You can try the vegetable stew, I think it’s safe for humans to eat,” Chad said as he placed a bowl in front of Uryū who thanked him with a smile.

“What’s in it?”

“Carrots, potatoes, celery, onions, tomatoes, a bit of salt, lemon juice, parsley-”

Uryū had started eating before he was done listing it all. “It’s delicious.” Honestly, some of the best food he had ever had. “Where do you get the ingredients?”

“I grow most of them in the backyard, but I also trade with others. Sometimes I get them as gifts.”

Uryū’s eyes widened a bit. So not only was he taking care of all these children and protecting them, he was also producing the food and making it.

“Last month we got cinnamon!” one of the children suddenly called out. “A nice harpy gave it to us.”

The children continued to talk, and really, they behaved like human children, just interests that were a bit more different than humans. They had other hero stories and other games they played, but really… they were children.

He was able to finish the whole bowl of soup. It was good, but he didn’t feel like he deserved this hospitality knowing that he had planned to become one of those who created orphans like these. Uryū sighed and just as he did so he felt a large hand on his shoulder and he looked up and met Chad’s gaze. He looked a bit worried, it was as though he knew something wasn’t right, and this was a quiet offering for him to talk if there was anything. It wasn’t forceful, and he could tell Chad wouldn’t pry, it was just an open invitation to air out whatever was bothering him.

“I don’t understand how you can be this kind to me considering who and what I am,” he said quietly.

“Did you kill any of their parents?”

There was no accusation in that question, he just sounded curious, not judgmental. “No. I haven’t killed anyone.”

“Then it is fine,” Chad nodded.

Uryū frowned at him. He didn’t get it.

“Some humans might be bad, but you are not bad,” Chad added.

Uryū almost started laughing. He knew people who would always assume the worst, and here we had a monster who would not judge him based on the actions of others. It was unfair that he would so quickly get targeted by a hunter who would not hesitate for a second to try to kill him. All they saw was a monster, and so would he had he not been rescued and brought here.

“How long are you going to stay here Uryū?” a small Kappa asked.

Uryū looked at the little one for a moment. How long. “Until tomorrow I think, if that is okay.” He had no energy to leave today, and it would be getting dark soon.

After dinner they cleaned up, Uryū did help out carrying things to the kitchen, but from there he pretty much just watched. They were working fast, the children helping, they almost looked like they were in a hurry.

“We must turn the lights off now,” Chad said.

“Why?” Uryū asked. They were not done cleaning up yet either, but the children agreed and ran around and started to turn all the lights off, and pull pull all the curtains or cover the windows. “What’s going on?”

“Hunters might see the light and come here,” one of the children said and Chad nodded.

Uryū couldn’t help the guilt that return at that moment, and Chad apparently noticed as he placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft look. Uryū looked back at him and Chad’s face was the last thing he saw before everything became dark.


	4. New Life

The next day Uryū woke up due to the sound of the children moving around in the hallway. It was honestly a rather pleasant sound. Lots of feet running back and forth and children giggling. Well, guess he should get up. He got out of bed, and for a moment he wondered where Chad slept, since clearly he had taken over his bed now. He did feel a bit bad about that, so he would have to talk to Chad about this later. With a low sigh he got properly dressed before stepping out into the hallway, almost colliding with a centaur.

“Sorry, mister!” and then the child continued to run. All Uryū could do was chuckle.

He continued on the the kitchen and saw Chad chopping up some vegetables. Looks like it was breakfast time soon.

“Will you be staying for breakfast?” Chad asked as he looked up.

“Actually,” Uryū started and looked away for a moment. He had given this a lot of thought last night, and it had actually kept him awake. “I was wondering if I could stay for a bit longer than that? I need to figure out what to do, I don’t want to become a hunter, but I can’t go home either.” Go home and show his dad how much of a failure he was? Not happening, he didn’t want that.

Chad nodded. “Stay for as long as you like.”

Uryū smiled at him. “Thank you. Is there anything I can do to help with the breakfast?”

“Put the plates on the table.”

Uryū hurried and did as he was told, using magic to make all the plates fly after him and in to the dining room. The children that were there immediately stopped and stared as Uryū directed the plates to slowly settle down on the tables.

“WOW, CAN YOU MAKE ME FLY TOO!?” a small minotaur asked as he ran up to Uryū and started to jump around his feet in excitement.

“I’m sorry, I can’t. Most of my magic can only be used on things that are not alive,” he explained.

“Whyyy?” the minotaur pouted and stomped on the ground.

“Because I don’t make them fly, I am just moving where they are in space and time, so if I did that on a living creature they would die, or get seriously injured, and I don’t want that to happen,” Uryū explained. He would have to freeze the object before he could make them move as he wished, and on a person that would cause their heart to stop beating. Yeah, that was the first thing he had learned. Never use manipulative magic on a person, if you did, then you would kill them.

“There is however, other magic I can use that you can play with,” Uryū added with a wink and now he had clearly made the children very curious as they walked after him and kept asking what it was, and then making wild suggestions. “Anything else I can do to help?” he asked as he stepped up to Chad.

“Bring this to the tables.”

Bowls of various fruits and vegetables and whatever else the children ate. Some fish and meat too, since there were those who did eat that too here, but most were vegetarians.

Uryū did as told, and like before he made it all levitate and placed them on the tables. “Anything else?” he asked as he turned towards Chad who had been watching it all, he looked a bit astonished by what he had seen. Guess he hadn’t seen the plates move earlier.

“No,” he replied.

Then he rang a bell and all the children that were not here came running. Chad counted them all to make sure all the children were here, then they ate. After breakfast they cleaned up and then they headed outside to play, though some stayed inside to read or draw instead. It really depended what the child wanted to do. Some days they would go out deeper into the forest to pick mushrooms and berries, and Chad would teach them what was and what wasn’t edible. Sometimes they would head to a open field to have a picnic, and other times they would go to a lake so that the children could play in the water. Chad really did put in a lot of effort for them.

“Mister, are you going to show us the magic we can play with now?”

Uryū smiled and nodded. “Okay. So, give me some space. Make a big circle. A little bit bigger than that. Okay, look now.” He held out a hand and created a bubble, then he made it float forward and as it did so it became bigger and flatter, and floated close to the ground. Once it stopped it had filled the whole circle the children had made. “It’s safe to stand on, and if you jump, it’ll make you jump real high,” he said, and with that all the children climbed on top of it and started to jump around. Thankfully, it was big enough to accommodate them all without them jumping on top of each other.

“Chad.” Uryū turned towards him, he had been watching the whole time, and he appeared to be very happy for the children. This was something new for them to play with, and Uryū had many tricks like this up his sleeve. “Can you walk me around the border of this area. I wish to put up a protective barrier. It will prevent humans from seeing this place, or even want to go near it. Even other magic users will struggle to notice that anything is here.”

Chad’s eyes widened a bit, or the one that was visible behind his hair. “Will it not drain you?”

“It would, if I used only my own magic on this, but I am going to use the nature around us as the magical source. This place is flowing with it, so I won’t have to use any of my own, except to turn the shield on, and even then I will only be using a tiny bit of my own magic.”

So while the children were busy playing, they started to walk around, which at the same time became a bit of a tour. Around the large area where the children would play, into a small forest area where obstacle courses were made for the children to also play in, and then onward to a shed that was used to for tools, then the fruit and vegetable garden and the greenhouse for some other vegetables and herbs, around the buildings and that was when Uryū saw that Chad was working on another building in addition to the two that were already there.

The whole time Uryū placed beads into the ground, all magical seeds that would use the magic that was in the air and soil to do what he needed them to do. Once they had walked around the whole thing he sent out a small wave of magic and the shield was on. To them it would look like a barrier that was mostly transparent and rather waterlike, it looked like it was made out of liquid.

When they returned to the children they were all staring at the shield, some of them touching it.

“What is this?”

“It’s a magical shield. No human that walks by will be able to see you or the buildings here, but if you walk through the shield, then they will be able to see you, so you won’t have to turn off the lights the moment it starts to get dark anymore,” Uryū explained.

After that, Chad decided to give Uryū a proper tour. The main building that was there was the one for the children. It had the main kitchen, dining hall, a couple of play rooms, and their bedrooms. What Uryū had assumed was Chad’s bed was actually a guest room. Chad lived in another house right next to this one. A small space for himself, though he pretty much only slept there as all the rest of his time was spent together with the children.

Right now he was working on a building that had guest rooms, and would then turn the guest rooms in the main building into more room for the children. Currently the children slept two or three of them in the same room, and he wanted those who might want to have a room alone to be able to do so.

“Does anyone ever adopt these children?” Uryū asked as he kept Chad company while he tended to the potatoes. Some of the children were also watering the plants or making sure that they stayed healthy.

“Yes,” Chad replied.

“I’m glad to hear that. They deserve a family, but until then, I am glad they have a place to stay, somewhere safe where they are cared for, and you’re doing a really good job… they look genuinely happy here.”

Chad paused for a moment as he looked at Uryū. “Thank you.” It was said so softly, Uryū could tell that Chad really did appreciate what Uryū had said and it caused a bit of heat to rise to his cheek.

“Anyway… I might be able to help you with that building. Since I can use magic to move all that wood around you won’t have to use any energy on that,” he said, changing the subject really quickly.

Chad nodded. “That would be of great help.”

They were done caring for the food they were growing, and then it was time to make lunch, and while that was going on about five children came running to them to tell them they had a guest. Uryū had been quick to step side, make sure that whoever was here didn’t see him as he guessed most creatures would be a bit on edge if they suddenly saw a human here. So Chad went to see who was here and when he returned he had four rather big fish in his arms and placed them in the sink to take care of after lunch.

“Wow. Did they just drop by to give you this?” Uryū asked as he looked at them.

“Yes.”

“Does this happen often?”

“A bit too often.”

Uryū rose his eyebrows at that. “Too often?”

“Fish goes bad after a few days. We can’t eat all of this.”

“Then I have an idea,” Uryū smiled. “We will make a freezeroom.” Chad sent him a questioning look. “Or just a freezecloset. Either way. Part of what most magic does is freeze items in time, with this I can move it in space, that is how I make things move around and levitate. In the city, we make rooms or cabinets or places where everything that is not alive that is placed in there is frozen in time. Food can stay there for years without going bad.”

Once Chad appeared to light up. “You can do this?”

“Yes. Just tell me where you want me to do it,” Uryū smiled.

Chad moved around in the kitchen for a bit and opened a double doored cabinet that honestly reminded him more of a large closet and within it was lots of different foods, mainly meats and some fish and shrimps, and Uryū could tell that some of that was going to turn bad rather soon.

“Here.”

Uryū stepped closer and held out his hands. This whole place. Good, they would have plenty of room to store expirable food here. So he with the use of magic he froze the time that was within the whole storage closet, or whatever he was going to call it.

“There. Now food that is in there will never go bad.”

“Thank you,” and as he said that, Chad placed a hand on Uryū’s shoulder. “You have been of much help.”

Uryū blushed again and just shrugged. “Just… don’t want to be useless since you let me stay here.” He was not used to compliments, so he had no idea how to take these kind words, so instead he just deflected them or explained his actions, trying to make them seem like something Chad didn’t need to thank him for.

Lunch, then they went into the forest to pick berries and mushrooms. Uryū went along and picked a few things the others usually ignored, he explained how he could use these things he picked for tea or in medicine. The children were constantly asking him questions, either about what it was like to be a human, or what cities were like, or the things he picked up, or about magic. He had barely had the time to answer one question before he was asked another question. So curious, all of them, and so sweet.

So, this was going to be his life for a while now? He honestly didn’t mind.


	5. Permanent stay

He had been here for a month now, and really settled in. The shield he had created around the property had worked perfectly. Hunters had walked by and not noticed a thing. The first time this had happened everyone had been a bit tense, and then there had been celebrations when they saw how well it worked as the hunters didn’t notice them at all, even if they were looking in their direction.

The new buildings were finished, and they had fixed the main house. Now they just needed to fix the new sleeping arrangement for the children, and they were very excited about it.

New plants and food was being produced as Uryū could set the temperatures around them, making it as cold or warm as they needed, using the same technique as he had done with the shield, letting the fields draw on the magic around it and only needing his magic to turn it on or off.

There was a bigger variation in what they ate, since they didn’t need to hurry to eat up certain things before they turned bad. So they could accept any food they were offered from the creatures living here now without having to worry they wouldn’t be able to eat it all.

On top of this the children were getting along really well with Uryū, who had started to adore them, and seeing one of them getting adopted was such a bittersweet moment. He was happy they would get a proper home with parents, but it was sad to see the little one go. Though even sadder to see new children arrive, many of them small and scared, and had it not been for how comfortable the other children were with Uryū then it would have taken them a very, very long time to trust Uryū at all.

He was getting along really well with Chad too. The minotaur was soft and gentle, something very unexpected for someone like him, but also incredibly strong and the mage was sure that if Chad had wanted to then he could look very intimidating. The times creatures had come here and had a negative reaction to Uryū’s presence Chad had been quick to step in between them and assure them that Uryū was good, that he was helping them and keeping them safe. Uryū found that he really enjoyed Chad’s company, he might not talk much, but he was honest, and it felt safe to talk openly with him. He didn’t feel judged by the other, which was such a relief as he had been used to having to watch his words whenever he spoke, and used to having to look between the lines of what others were saying as humans were far from honest creatures.

“For how long have you been doing this?” Uryū asked as he looked over at Chad. The two of them was cleaning up the dishes after dinner, like every other day. “Taking care of orphans I mean.”

“10 years,” Chad replied.

That was a long time. He wondered just how old Chad was. He knew a lot of creatures would live for about as long as humans did, some lived longer, and some did not live for even half as long as a human did. It really depended on the kind of creature they were.

“Chad... “ Uryū paused, he could feel the other’s warm eyes on him and he couldn’t help the slight blush that crept up on his cheeks. He was not used to having someone look at him like that. Usually everyone viewed him with indifference or distaste, but Chad didn’t. “I was wondering if I could stay here… permanently.”

“Yes. You can stay here for as long as you want,” Chad replied and Uryū felt a large hand gently pat his back. Chad clearly aware of his own strength so he made sure to be very gentle when he were dealing with the children, or Uryū.

Uryū smiled up at him. “Thank you.” He was genuinely happy about this. It was a kind of happiness he had only felt while he had been here.

After they were done they decided to head outside to watch the children play and as it grew dark they would make a fire and grill the evening meal over it, while also telling stories to each other. Uryū had made it a habit of taking stories he had grown up with and changing them to fit with the species the children were, often inserting them into the stories, and having a lot of fun with their comments, never being bothered by the interruptions like he would had they been adults. He had more patience with these children than he had had with anyone else in his entire life, except his father perhaps. How many times had he wanted to just scream at him, scream at him to notice him, to acknowledge him, to actually see him, but he had always decided to give his father a bit more time. Now that time was up. Uryū had decided he would never return, he was never going to see his father again and he did not regret that decision one bit.

They were around the fire, the children telling ghost stories and Uryū pretended to find them spooky, just because the grin on their faces when they thought they had actually scared Uryū was priceless, and he would do anything to make them continue to smile like that.

Chad was next to him, being the usual silent giant, now and then complimenting the stories or giving a thumbs up. What a dork he could be. Though a very likable dork. He found himself looking the other over. The light from the fire really highlighting the other’s muscles, and once he noticed just how he was staring at him he was quick to turn away and instead focus on the children.

It was getting a bit cold, not that any of the others would notice. They either had fur, or were wearing clothes that kept them warm, Uryū had decided to do something dumb and walk outside wearing only a thin tunic and pants, but he was going to pretend like nothing and fetch himself a jacket once he found another reason to head inside, so for now he was just going to deal with it.

Chad however appeared to notice as he wrapped an arm around Uryū and pulled him close. Uryū could feel his whole face heat up. He could feel Chad’s hand rub up and down the side of his arm, trying to heat him up a bit. This was closeness Uryū was not used to, but he didn’t want it to stop, he liked it, he just wanted to continue to stay close to Chad. He knew he was craving the affection, he was craving it badly. So he decided to lean against the other, giving in to that craving. Chad was so warm… and he found himself imagining what it would be like if the other decided to just wrap both his arms around him and hold him close. Could he even remember the last time he had hugged someone. Wait… he did. Orihime had hugged him when he was about to leave after visiting her about three years ago. She had to be the only one who had ever hugged him. He supposed he must be rather affection starved then.

“Uryū,” one of the children said.

“Hm?”

“Are you Chad’s boyfriend?”

“What, no. No no no. We’re just friends. I was a bit cold, so Chad decided to keep me warm,” Uryū explained incredibly quickly.

Chad said nothing, he only looked over at Uryū for a moment, as though he was checking to make sure the other didn’t feel uncomfortable with how close they were. Uryū made no sign that he was uncomfortable, in fact, he was not going to move away unless asked to, since it was warm and nice this close to Chad, and the arm wrapped around him was so very, very soothing. He felt safe here. Safer than he had ever felt before. 

Eventually they decided that it was bedtime for the children, so they got them all to bed, and then moved over to the building that was meant for the guests. They had made a link from this building to the main one, so the children wouldn’t have to go outside to get to it, and the hallway to this place was always light.

As they sat there, in silence, Uryū found himself looking Chad over once again, studying him in a way he hadn’t before. What that child had asked echoed in his head. Chad’s boyfriend. No. No that was dumb. He didn’t feel anything for the other, did he? He was just very comfortable with him, something he had never been before so he must be confusing the two. They weren’t even the same specie, so it was impossible for it to work. And how would they even have sex, Chad would have to be huge!

Uryū’s face turned bright red at the thought. Yeah, he would have to be rather big… and why did that thought arouse him? He shifted a bit, and tried to shake that thought away.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine, nothing wrong whatsoever,” Uryū replied really quickly, maybe a bit too quickly, his face turned an even darker shade of red at this. “Actually, I’m going to head to bed now, so I will see you tomorrow.”

Without giving Chad a chance to answer he got up and quickly marched to his room and disappeared inside. He said he was going to sleep, but sadly he did not manage to get any sleep at first. For hours he lay awake as his imagination was running wild, until he decided to use magic to help himself go to sleep.


	6. Dreams

He stepped into a room, Chad was there, naked. For a moment he stood there and stared at him, then he walked forward. They kissed, Chad’s hands were on him, undressing him. His own hands moved up and down the long inhuman erection. Was it even possible for him to fit the whole thing inside of him? Well he was going to at least give it a try.

Naked, he was on all four, excitement rushing through his veins as he waited for the other to enter him. Hands on his hips, then he felt something large stretch him open and enter him. It felt so, so good. Shameless moans was coming from Uryū as Chad’s cock moved deep inside of him, then pulled almost the whole way out only to push back inside again. It was so good. He absolutely loved it, and all he could think that he hoped this would never end.

Then he woke up.

He opened his eyes slightly and groaned. There was a slight discomfort between his legs as that dream had done nothing but turn him in something fiercely, but it had not managed to make him cum, like it had before.

This must be the eight time he had this dream now. At first it had shocked and scared him. He had never had dreams like this before, but he liked them, so then he started to look forward to them. It was the closest he had come to being sexual with anyone before. However, the downside to these dreams was that he found it a lot harder to behave normally around Chad. These days his eyes would wander, his imagination going wherever it pleased, and as soon as Chad noticed Uryū would freak out and come up with a dumb excuse as his face turned bright red and then he would flee the room and return once had calmed down.

He moved onto his back. The images from the dream still clear in his mind. That big wonderful cock ready for him. The sensation of it inside of him. He pulled the pants he wore while sleeping down so that he could deal with this. Uryū wrapped his fingers around the base and started to slowly stroke up and down, letting his imagination go wherever it wanted, and it really did decide to stay on the thought of Chad having his way with him, taking him hard and fast. Uryū stroked himself faster, going at the same pace as he imagined Chad would be fucking him. He bit down on his lower lip as sounds threaten to escape. No, he needed to be as quiet as he could possibly be. So close, he was so close now. His back arched off of the bed when he came, and once it was all over he just lay there for a moment, breathing heavily and waiting for himself to be completely relax before he got out of bed and used some cloth he had near his bed to clean himself up. This was really not the first time this had happened, so he was prepared.

Then he got ready for yet another day, and hopefully the children would be able to keep his mind off of his attraction to the minotaur, since really… that’s what it was, and he knew it, but he could not admit it to Chad. He refused to let him know. He had lived in higher society, and there, you did not admit openly to feelings of affection. There was a whole procedure of signs and signals that should be sent from both sides, and whenever asked both sides should be denying that they felt anything for the other. It was a very difficult and lengthy process.

First there was breakfast, and Chad had just arrived at the kitchen when Uryū appeared. Only a few of the children were awake and they were not very motivated to help with the breakfast, but they did decide that they could set the table at least, since it wouldn’t take much time and as Uryū had realized, the children here did like to help out, they were far more helpful than most human children.

Then he was alone in the kitchen with Chad. Now this wasn’t helpful at all. Uryū could tell that Chad knew something was up, but the other didn’t really ask what was going on with him, instead he appeared to continue to observe Uryū’s behavior.

They didn't speak as they worked to prepare the food, and now and then another child would appear as they slowly got out of their rooms. Mumbled greetings and yawns were the only things said, though Uryū spent most of the time getting slightly distracted by Chad’s presence. He couldn’t stop looking at him. The minotaur was just such a large figure, and muscular, and Uryū found himself wondering if he was as large as his imagination had decided he was. For half a second he wondered if he could recreate it with magic, but no, he shouldn’t be doing that. He was already going against quite a few of the things he had learned back in human society by masturbating as often as he did, and allowing himself to think these thoughts. It was impure, shameful. Sex was something that was only there to produce children, and taking pleasure in that was perverse. This was another reason why other creatures were looked down at. They felt no shame when it came to sex or naked bodies. This was something Uryū had had to get used to as the children usually didn’t care too much about covering themselves up unless they had to protect their bodies from the environment, or if they started to get cold. Chad was dressed from his hips down, but from what Uryū guessed, it was also mostly for protection more than because he didn’t want to be naked. So Uryū really was the odd one out, and he had been asked by the children why he was wearing so much clothes all the time. He just had to answer that it was because humans didn’t have natural protections like they did.

Breakfast was served and the children were happily chatting while eating. Then there was silence as Chad cleared his throat. Everyone’s attention was always on him the times he decided to speak up.

“After breakfast, I want you all to get ready to head to the lake.”

Cheers. This was apparently something the children loved. Uryū hadn’t been part of any of the trips to the lake yet, but he had heard how much the children loved it, so to see them this excited was really sweet.

So, after breakfast was done, it was time to prepare lunch since they were going to eat that while at the lake. Chad and Uryū was doing that while the children helped clean up after the breakfast and then run to gather whatever they wanted to take with them to the lake. After that, they mostly just kept keeping an eye on Chad and Uryū to see when they could go. It was really cute to see them this excited, barely able to stand still, but they didn’t want to bother the two adults by nagging so they just kept skipping around and looking at them with big eyes, as if being cute would help make things move along faster.

It really was adorable.

Then they were on their way. The children happy as they could be, though Chad stayed on guard, and so did Uryū as hunters could appear. Thankfully, this area had very, very few hunters appear because the creatures that were here didn’t go anywhere near human villages or cities, and the creatures that lived here didn’t hold much of value to the rich either. It was considered safe.

It took them about half an hour to walk to the lake. It was a really beautiful area. Soft sand was on the edges of the lake where they were, so it almost looked more like a beach than a normal lake. Their things were placed in the grass to keep them dry and safe and they really didn’t want everything to be covered in sand.

The children were quick to throw off whatever clothes they had been wearing and run out into the water. Uryū was sure he had never seen children that excited before.

“They really love going here,” Uryū commented and looked over at Chad, only to see that the minotaur had removed the knee long pants he had been wearing. His penis was retracted into the sheath, so it was not visible, but Uryū could see his testicles very clearly, and they were certainly proportional to the rest of his large body. Goodness.

To him this was bordering on insanity, but to these other creatures it was just natural. Nakedness was nothing to fear for them, and it did make sense for Chad to undress if he was going into the water with the kids. Still… to Uryū this was like a culture shock.

“Are you not joining?” Chad asked when he had reached the water. Uryū shook his head. Nope, no way. He was not going to undress with this many people around him. Chad turned and stepped out into the water to keep watch over the kids, and make sure nothing happened, and the children were quick to swarm Chad and try to push him over, or splash water on him.

Uryū decided to fix the area and get ready for the picnic in the meantime, and set out a few magical sensors in case someone decided to sneak up on them. Then he sat down on one of the picnic blankets and watched.

He wasn’t bored, watching children play and have fun was far from boring, so before he knew it it was lunch time, and all the children and Chad returned to the shore. Uryū told them to dry themselves before getting food, and as usual, they did as they were told. If only human children were this easy to deal with.

The children got their food and settled around on the blankets or on the grass, wherever they wanted to. Chad decided to sit down next to Uryū, and Uryū found himself blushing as he did so, still unsure how to deal with the other’s nakedness.

“Are you not warm?”

“I’m fine, it’s nothing to worry about,” Uryū quickly said. He was warm, but he could not undress. For a moment he remembered the women at court who had fainted because of the heat when they walked outside. That’s why no respectable lady would be outside when it was warm, it could kill them.

Chad nodded, taking Uryū’s word for it. It… honestly made Uryū feel a bit bad. He was so used to white lies and the truth being hidden to keep things polite or socially acceptable that he didn’t think about it when he did lie to Chad. No one here lied. The children would always tell the truth and be frank, and so was Chad, which meant that Uryū had overheard some very very uncomfortable conversations, at least to him, but the others didn’t seem bothered by what they were talking about.

“What does a naked human look like?” one of the children suddenly ask. Yeah, that was one of those questions he would not be able to deal with.

“Well.. we… don’t have much hair on our body, so the rest of my body will have just skin.”

“That must be cold. Is that why you’re always wearing so much clothes?” another child asked.

“Yes, that’s why.”

“But then how do you know if you’re talking to a boy or a girl if everyone is covered up?”

Uryū’s face was bright red. “You see it on the clothes they were. Boys wear pants and shirts, or tunics, while girls wear long dresses and has long hair.”

“What’s a dress?”

He took up a sketching pad he had a habit of carrying around and drew one. “This is a dress.”

“How can they run in that?”

“They don’t run.”

The children looked confused. “Then how do they play?”

“They usually don’t play much.” That was the sad truth. Girls were to be ladies, so they needed to learn how to be elegant and behave properly.

“I’m so glad I’m not human,” another child said.

The talk moved on and Uryū was glad he had managed to survive that conversation. Chad had listened to it all in silence, observing Uryū the whole time.

They stayed for a couple more hours before heading back. It was time for dinner now, a rather late dinner. Some of the children went to bed right afterwards, while the older children stayed awake for a bit longer and got a bit of snack before going to bed too.

So it was just Chad and Uryū awake now.

“Can… Can I ask you something?” Uryū tried. This might be a bit more direct that he would have liked, but he felt it might be okay considering how they all behaved here.

“Yes.”

“There is very little we humans know about how… everyone else deals with relationships. So… how does… minotaurs find a partner?”

“We find someone we get along with, and ask the other if they have mutual feelings, or act on what we feel. If both feel the same, then they become partners. How does humans do it?”

Uryū took a deep breath. “Well, first you’ll have to meet someone, or your parents introduce you to someone. Then you’ll need to spend some time together, but never alone, that could be seen as rude or give the lady a bad reputation. So, you meet them a few times, talk, and send signals or hints if you’re interested, and try to catch up if they are sending hints too, but you have to be subtle so no one else notices, so you don’t want to be too forward. If you think this is the right partner for you, then you talk to her parents and say you’re interested in her and they will consider it. Then you might get married with the girl you’re interested in and get to live with her.”

“Sounds complicated.”

“It is. It’s very, very complicated.” Uryū had avoided that whole courting scene because it was a real nightmare, especially since he was a magic user.

“What if you’re interested in a man?”

“Then you act like nothing. It’s kind of frowned upon to like someone of your own gender.”

Chad tilted his head a bit to the side, eyebrows drawn together a bit. Clearly he found what he heard very concerning.

“Honestly that’s kind of why I’ve just been staying clear of any sort of relations with anyone. It’s complicated, and I’m really not interested in girls, and since I’m a magic user I’m kind of viewed as impure, which will make it even harder to get me married, even if my father has high status in our society.” He was rambling now, wasn’t he? But… it kind of felt good to just talk like this, have an open conversation with the other, since he knew he wouldn’t be judged by Chad. It was such a relief to know that whatever he said, Chad wasn’t going to spread rumors or go behind his back and talk about him.

“Have you ever liked someone before?”

Uryū’s cheeks turned dark at that question and he looked down. “I don’t know how to answer that.” He knew he could just tell the other he liked him, Chad wouldn’t be offended, but he couldn’t get himself to do so. It was too open for him, that would be too much.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to.”

The conversation died after that and Uryū decided it was time for him to head to bed, and he knew that he was going to have even more dreams of Chad in intimate situations now, especially since he had seen him undressed.


	7. Visitors

His feelings for Chad was just growing deeper and deeper with each day, and he wasn’t sure what to do about it, he just knew that he couldn’t stay silent forever. Throwing out hints would probably not work, Chad preferred things to be more direct, and if he was direct then he would be able to get his feelings across rather than throwing out hints now and then and try to make him get it. If humans struggled with that way of confessing, then surely a non-human would too.

Uryū let out a low sigh and ran a hand through his hair. What sort of situation was it he had managed to find himself in? What would his father have thought if he found out that his son had fallen for someone who was not human? Good thing he was never going to find out since Uryū was never going to head back there again. Never.

“Hello!”

Uryū looked up and walked towards the sound, someone was here. Chad and the kids were in the forest picking some mushrooms while Uryū had stayed behind and done some cleaning. He was just done when he had become lost in thought.

“How can I help you?” Uryū asked as he stepped into the living room where the guest was. It was a unitaur. Those were a rare sight. This one appeared to be either fully grown, or close to fully grown. Long orange hair, and one horn sticking from the side of his head. That was unusual, but it didn’t appear to bother him so he didn’t comment.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” the Unitaur screamed and pointed at him.

“I LIVE HERE!” Uryū screamed back.

“WHAT!?” The Unitaur’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“ARE YOU DEAF?!”

“WHY WOULD A HUMAN BE LIVING HERE?!”

“BECAUSE I’M HELPING CHAD!”

“WHAT?!?!”

“CHECK YOUR HEARING!”

The Unitaur huffed and stomped on the floor with one of his feet. He did not look happy.

“We can hear you two outside,” Chad said as he stepped inside the room.

“Chad!” both the Unitaur and Uryū called out and Uryū was quick to walk up to the other.

“Chad who is this human?” the Unitaur asked.

“Uryū. He helps me here.”

“You’re going to have to give me a bit more than that,” the Unitaur added, his arms folded in front of his chest.

Then Chad decided to explain how he rescued Uryū, and how Uryū had decided to stay with him and use his magic to help, and that he had been of good help too. This explanation appeared to have calmed the Unitaur, who was named Ichigo. Now that frown had turned into a smile, so crisis averted.

“That’s pretty cool actually,” Ichigo said and stepped up to Uryū. “Glad Chad got someone to help him, since really, he could use it.”

They talked for a bit, then Chad had to step out to get some firewood, and was leaving the dinner to Uryū, which was not a problem since he had done that on his own several times now. Ichigo decided he wanted to help Uryū, which was appreciated.

“Soooo, you like him?” Ichigo smiled.

“Uh?!” Uryū paused and stared at him, alarmed, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusion as Ichigo might mean ‘like him as a friend’ and not ‘like him romantically’.

“Come on. You’re not very subtle about it. The way you ran over to him when he appeared, the way you look at him and the way you smile when you look at him-”

“OKAY, OKAY I GET WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!” Uryū interrupted, his cheeks were dark red right now. Was he really that obvious about how he felt?

Ichigo chuckled. “Didn’t know humans could fall for anyone who was not human.”

“I didn’t know that was possible either,” Uryū sighed and turned back to the food he was preparing.

“You planning to do anything about it?”

Uryū paused at that question. “I… I do, but I don’t know how Chad feels, and I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have by acting like a lovestruck idiot.”

“Hmmm.” Then Ichigo grinned and trotted outside. Uryū just looked like after him, puzzled. What had that been all about? Oh well, he would just continue with the food.

The children, Chad, and Ichigo returned when it was dinner time, and the whole time Ichigo was just smiling and now and then sending Uryū a look. What on earth had the other been doing? Uryū was slightly worried now, but he said nothing.

After dinner Ichigo pulled Uryū a bit to the side while Chad was busy cleaning up. Okay, now Uryū was really worried. What had the other been doing?

“Sooo, I suggest you make it clear for Chad how you feel,” Ichigo grinned.

“What, why? What did you do?”

“I simply asked Chad how he felt about you, if he had any feeeelings for you.”

Uryū could feel his face heat up at that. Oh no, oh no. His heart was racing now and he could feel magic move just under his skin as he was getting more and more nervous. This was not good.

“What… what did he say?” Uryū asked carefully.

“Find out yourself. Just let him know how you feel, I can assure you it’s safe. Either way, I’ve got to go now.” Ichigo paused for a moment and turned towards the kitchen. “I’M LEAVING NOW CHAD, SEE YOU AROUND!”

“Bye,” Chad called back and peaked out of the kitchen to wave at Ichigo.

Then Ichigo left and Uryū was just left standing there, staring at the door. Was he really going to do this. But how? How was he to let Chad know how he felt? It needed to be direct, but not too direct. He didn’t want to make neither himself nor Chad uncomfortable.

Uryū spent the rest of the day thinking about this, trying to come up with something. All he knew was that he was going to do it today. If he didn’t do it today he would lose whatever courage he had to do it.

Evening came, and the children were asleep. He had yet to think of a good way to confess, since he knew he didn’t have the courage to do it with words. Okay, okay he would just have to jump into it, wouldn’t he?

“I’m going to head to bed,” he said and got up from his seat next to Chad who looked up and nodded. “I’ll see you in the morning,” he added and placed a kiss on Chad’s cheek before quickly walking to his room, his face bright red after that act of courage, but he worried that that little kiss wouldn't be enough. Guess he would find out in the morning.


	8. Confession

Uryū had barely slept at all that night. Most of it had been spent awake thinking about what he had done. He had freaking kissed Chad on the cheek! What had made him think that was a good idea!? He let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand down his face. Oh well, mistakes were made, and now he would just have to deal with the consequences of that.

He slowly got out of bed and got dressed before heading into the kitchen. Just as Chad got into view he froze. Okay, just, just act like nothing. Like nothing had happened. Just be natural. You can do that.

“Morning!” he said, way too loudly.

Chad turned to look at him and nodded. “Good morning.”

“Nice weather today, right!”

Chad tilted his head at him. Okay, yeah, this was not how to act natural, he gotta find a new tactic. Sadly, he wasn’t able to before his face turned red and he had to look away.

“I’m so sorry about what happened yesterday, I shouldn’t have done-” He paused as Chad had decided to place a hand on his shoulder and kiss the top of his head.  
“Don’t worry. I like you too.”

“WHAT?!” Uryū looked over at the other, eyes wide, face still bright red. Had he heard that right?

“I like you too,” Chad repeated.

What was he supposed to do with this information?! He had for some reason been more prepared for rejection than a confession like this. But… they both liked each other. Did that mean that...? What the heck was their relationship now!?

“So… I like you, and you like me…” Uryū started. “Um…” It was hard to talk, but Chad waited patiently for him to find the right words. “I.. I don’t know how your kind does it now, now that we know that we like each other… but humans….” Uryū frowned. Humans did nothing. Nothing happened until marriage, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to get married or could get married to Chad. Either way, that would be too soon for something like that.

Chad decided to speak up as he could see how much Uryū was struggling to talk right now. “When we are in a situation like this, then the two might decide to go into a relationship, which might last for a short while or for the rest of their lives.”

Uryū looked at him. So, it was like and affair, but not and affair. Like an affair that was public and accepted. Or at least that’s what it sounded like to him.

“What do you usually do while you’re in a relationship? Care for one another? Physical intimacy?” Uryū asked and Chad nodded to both of those. Yeah, it was like a socially accepted affair that did not involve cheating or hiding.

He could feel his face heat up again at the thought that now some of the things he had fantasized about might happen. This felt a bit too real, almost overwhelmingly so, but thankfully Chad was the patient kind and was not going to push Uryū into doing something he wasn’t ready for or comfortable with.

“Um.. can I… kiss you?” Uryū asked carefully. It was a bit hard to reach up to kiss Chad, so he would need him to bend down a bit.

Chad nodded and leaned down. Uryū took a deep calming breath and cupped Chad’s face between his hands and leaned in and place a chased kiss on his lips. It was quick and light, and he immediately stepped back and turned towards the breakfast they were supposed to be making, his face felt like it was melting it was so warm right now.

A hand rubbed up and down his back. Chad was trying to help him calm down, and it did work so he sent the other a short smile and then they both focused on the breakfast, and they were just in time as the children had started to wake up now.

Uryū was in a bit of a daze through the whole breakfast. His mind elsewhere and now and then he found himself just looking at Chad. This was so surreal, like something that would only happen in a dream and yet it was real, so very, very real.

He was going to need some time to adjust to this, but thankfully, he knew Chad would give him that time. Honestly, he could not have chosen a better partner.


	9. Closeness

It did take a couple of days for Uryū to grow accustomed to the thought of being in a relationship with someone, and he was so so grateful for Chad’s patience. All the minotaur had done was give him a bit of a pat on the back or should and asked how he was doing, and whenever Uryū apologized he told him it was okay, he didn’t have to apologize.

How did he manage to get this lucky?

During these days the fondness he felt for Chad only grew, maybe because of the care the other showed, but also because Uryū was not holding back, he was letting the feelings he had for the others bloom and spread as they pleased instead of trying to keep it all contained.

So this morning when he saw Chad in the kitchen he couldn’t help but smile, and there was a warm pleasant feeling that spread inside his chest. Chad paused what he was doing to greet Uryū, who didn’t say anything, instead he just walked up to Chad and hugged him. At first Chad was a bit surprised, but he returned the hug, a large hand running up and down Uryū’s back for the duration of it. It felt so good to hug him. He was so large and warm and his arms felt so safe and strong. Uryū was sure he could stay here all day. Sadly, he had to let go, there was breakfast to be prepared.

The whole time they were there, working together, Uryū felt strangely giddy. Like he suddenly had a lot more energy than usual, and he wasn’t sure what to do with it. Thankfully, the children and the tasks at hand were going to be able to take all that energy from him at some point during that day. It was not easy taking care of this many little ones, and he could only imagine how exhausting it must have been for Chad to do so while he was alone.

After breakfast the children scattered, some went out to play, some decided to read or stay inside, and some decided to help clean up after breakfast. All the time they were chatting and talking and asking questions.

“No, we have nothing special planned for today, but we are getting guests tomorrow, so there might be a bit of baking happening later today.”

“WILL THERE BE CARROT CAKE?!” a centaur child asked and Uryū nodded, only for the little one to jump around and then started to run through the whole place while screaming: “CARROT CAKE, CARROT CAKE!”

Well now everyone would know.

Then at some point Uryū was all alone with Chad. They were just done cleaning up and before Chad could go out to check on the children that were playing outside Uryū reached out and took his hand, stopping him from going anywhere. Chad turned towards him and looked at him, silently questioning why he had stopped him.

“Can… can I kiss you?” Uryū asked, a small smile on his lips as he did so.

Chad looked at him with such a soft expression, the same expression one would have if they saw something they thought were beautiful and it was making Uryū’s cheeks heat up. He let go of Chad’s hand and waited for the other to lean down a bit. Instead Chad raised his hands and cupped Uryū’s face before leaning down and kissing him. It was soft, gentle, and rather innocent, they were both new to this so they were taking it very easy for now, but that didn’t mean the kiss didn’t feel amazing, because it did.

When Chad pulled back all Uryū could do was grin from ear to ear, cheeks still tinted pink, but he didn’t care. Together they walked outside to spend some time with the children and make sure they were all okay. The whole time Uryū did make sure to spend some time close to Chad, gentle touches being exchanged, just hands touching each other, or a hand placed on the other’s back or shoulder. Innocent contact, and the children didn’t notice that anything was going on between them.

At some point Chad decided to head inside to start preparing lunch, while Uryū continued to watch the children. Then lunch was ready, and after that the children were quick to run out again to continue playing, leaving Chad and Uryū with the cleaning, which was fine. They had to start baking pretty soon too. The plan was for Chad and Uryū to bake the cakes and cupcakes and then let the children decorate them.

Just before they started cleaning up Uryū made sure to get another kiss from Chad. He found that he really, really enjoyed this sort of contact.

They cleaned up, and then started to bake. Now and then there was a bit of chatting between them, though mostly it was just to ask the other to fetch something. It was nice to be able to work this well together with someone. Neither were trying to be the boss, and there was no complaining, and when one didn’t have much to do they would ask the other if they could help with something, since they were working on two different cakes. Even this, working together with Chad, caused a really pleasant sensation to flow through Uryū. It probably seemed incredibly stupid, to get this happy to work with someone, but he did, and really, it didn’t feel like work at all, he was enjoying himself after all.

Then they found a moment to themselves as they had to wait for the cakes to bake. They could only take one tray at a time, so this was going to take some time, which was the perfect time for Uryū to step up to Chad and hug him again. This time he decided to stay in the hug for a while, relaxing as he was surrounded by the strong arms. His eyes closed now. Imagine falling asleep while being held like this. He would really love that, but he wasn’t really ready to sleep in the same bed as Chad, yet.

Chad slowly let go of Uryū and decided to sit down. Perfect. Uryū stepped closer to him, but then he paused. Was Chad okay with this?

“Are you okay with me sitting on your lap?” Uryū asked. Yeah, it might sound silly to ask about everything, but he just wanted to make sure they were on the same page. Better safe than sorry.

Chad nodded. “Yes.”

Good. Though he hesitated for a bit. Did he dare do this? Okay, Chad was fine with it… but did he actually want him to sit on his lap? He had said he was okay with it, but that was not the same as wanting it.

“Do you want me to sit on your lap?”

Chad nodded again. “I do. I like having you close, so don’t worry. I will tell you if there is something I am not fine with.”

Uryū smiled a bit. That was good to hear. So he moved closer and sat down on Chad’s lap. He would have straddled him had it not been for the fact that he wanted to keep an eye on that cake. So he had both legs on one side and leaned against Chad’s chest. He felt one strong hand run up and down his back, while the other was on his thigh. This was nice. Really nice. He had never thought he would enjoy being this close to someone.

It was honestly so relaxing he knew he would have been able to fall asleep right here and now. He let out a long sigh and looked up at the other. Chad might not be handsome in the traditional sense since he wasn't human, but with a personality like that, it really did bring out the best in him, and now… Uryū honestly found him to be very attractive.

They sat like that until the cake was done, and they could put the second cake in. The whole room, and probably the whole house smelled like cake now. Then Chad sat back on the chair and Uryū was quick to get onto his lap. His new favourite place to sit.

Uryū’s eyes were half closed when Chad decided to lift a hand and brush some of his hair out of his eyes, while being mindful of Uryū’s glasses. Uryū looked up, only to get kissed by the other. He let out a pleased hum and returned it. It was not as innocent as it had been before, but he didn’t mind. The kiss broke, letting them both breath, only for their lips to connect again. Though this time Uryū pulled back after a few seconds. This was having an affect on him.

“I need a moment to calm down,” he said with a sheepish smile. Oh this was embarrassing.

“I understand,” Chad said and nuzzled Uryū’s hair.

No judgement. Then again, Chad never judged him, so that made him feel a bit more at ease, even if he was still very much embarrassed by how little it took to arouse him. He blamed it all on how new and exciting this was, and that he was not used to being touched or kissed or caressed. It was like he was super sensitive to everything.

He leaned against the other, eyes closed for a moment, his mind wandering as he relaxed. Everything was silent around them, until hooves could be heard and one of the minotaur children that were here decided to peak into the kitchen.

“Are you baking?”

Uryū opened his eyes and smiled at the child. “Yes we are. You and the others here are going to get to decorate the cakes when they are done, but we will let you know when it’s time so no need to hang around here.”

The minotaur’s eyes widened and Uryū could see just how excited the little one was. “Okay! Promise you will tell me!”

“I promise,” Uryū replied and then the child ran away.

Silence surrounded them once more, and it was a comfortable silence. Then Uryū had to get up since the cake was done, and then it was one of the three trays of cupcakes next. Now Uryū decided to cut the chilled cake in half and place icing on one layer before placing the other layer on top of it again. Now that one would be ready for some of the children to have fun decorating.

Then it was back onto Chad’s lap. A few more kisses were exchanged, though like before it didn’t take much before Uryū felt himself grow aroused and he needed a break.

Eventually everything was done, and everything was cold enough and ready for the children to decorate. So while Uryū moved the cakes and cupcakes into the dining area where the various icings and toppings were placed on the tables, Chad went outside to get the children who all came running inside, eager to decorate the cakes, and immediately Uryū was swarmed with questions if they could eat any of it today.

“You all get to eat one cup cake each. The rest is for tomorrow when we are having guests,” Uryū said.

He walked around and watched as the children had fun. Creative tasks like this really excited them, so Uryū had made sure to give them plenty of fun tasks to do. Like painting the house, or create clay figurines or similar things. He had also made sure to give them a few fun things to do that required a bit of thinking, like a treasure hunt.

“Who’s visiting tomorrow?” one of the children asked.

“A group of centaurs are dropping by,” Uryū said. They had communicating with them for a while, and he knew that they were interested in adopting at least two of the children here. They currently had five centaur children, so there was a chance all of them might get adopted. He hoped they managed to get a family who would love and care for them, and if several of them got adopted together, then the transition might be a lot easier for them. Though it would be sad to see them leave, and like always, the other children would get sad too, even if they were happy for them, and then there was the question of “when am I going to get a family?” Uryū hated that question, since he couldn’t answer it, he could only hope it would be soon.


	10. City visit

They had been together for almost two weeks now, and things really had not gone past kissing and hugging. The two of them was really taking it slow, going at whatever pace was most comfortable for them. At this point the children also knew about them, and there had been a bit of questions, but none of the questions had been about them being different species or both being male, no one appeared to care about that.

“Chad,” Uryū called out as he looked over a map. There were things they needed that were hard to get, like fabrics, and certain types of herbs that could be used for medicine, and Uryū was planning to head to a city to fetch some of these things.

Chad appeared. “Hm?” and made sure to give Uryū a kiss on the cheek, which only caused him to smile. Chad was such a nice man, very affectionate, but not overly so. Being with him felt natural and normal and so comfortable. They communicated with ease, and could talk about anything.

“I’m planning to head to the city here, it’s the closest one, to get a few things for us,” Uryū said and pointed at where it was on the map. “If there is anything that you think is hard to get then just let me know and I will get it for you.”

“It will take you days to get there,” Chad replied.

“No, with magic it will take me about 6 hours. So I will use one day to get there and familiarize myself a bit, and the next day to fetch the things I need and then return,” Uryū said.

“Will you be safe?”

“I will. Don’t worry,” Uryū smiled and kissed him. During the kiss he could feel Chad cup his face, thumbs caressing his cheeks. “I will be leaving tomorrow morning,” he said softly as they parted.

Chad nodded and walked back to where most of the children were.

Later during the dinner the children were informed, and of course there were questions. How did people get things they didn’t have? Did others just give it to them? So Uryū had to explain that people worked to get money, and money was used to get everything you needed. Then of course they wondered what would happen if someone didn’t have money. With that Uryū explained that some people became what they called poor because of that, and without money some would wear clothes that were ruined and didn’t keep them warm or protect them from the elements, some might go days without food, and some did not have a home. All the details were so foreign to these children. Usually the other species had what they needed, and they did a lot of sharing. Uryū had got to experience that first hand multiple times when the creatures living in the area decided to drop by to give them food.

Then of course they asked if Uryū had any money, which he said he didn’t. It had all been lost when he dropped his bag the night he was rescued. So then how was he to get any of the things they needed?

Uryū picked up a spoon and then it started to change, and turned into a coin. The children were in awe. This was yet another reason why magic users were feared and disliked. They could change anything into anything, which could make them incredibly dishonest, and of course, lazy. Why work when you could just cheat your way to get whatever you wanted?

“It’s not legal for me to do it, but unless someone sees me do it in the city they won’t know that I made the money this way, and I’m only doing it to get what we need.”

“But can’t you just make up the things we need?” one of the children asked.

“I can’t make things like food or living plants with this, the magic doesn’t really work that way. I could create the fabric and the thread I need, but I need to know exactly what it looks like and how it feels to be able to recreate it. So I am planning to get samples for as many types of fabric as I can so that I will be able to recreate it.”

“Why do you need to sow then? Can’t you just fix it all?”

“I could, but I would rather use my magic on things that are harder for me to do. It takes a lot more magic for me to have to turn the fabric into whatever clothes I am making than it is for me to sow it all together.”

“Magic sounds like it’s very tiring.”

Uryū nodded. “It is, but it can be very helpful.”

All the children agreed, and also pointed out that it was both cool and fun to watch, so clearly they were all a fan of magic.

After dinner it was more playing and then bedtime for them. So now only Chad and Uryū was awake. Uryū found himself really liking these moments, when all he needed to focus on was Chad, and they soon found themselves on a couch, with Uryū on Chad’s lap.

“Will you eat breakfast with us tomorrow?” Chad asked.

“Yes. I will pack, help you with the breakfast, and then leave after I have helped clean up,” Uryū answered and leaned up to kiss him, and then kiss him again. The only reason why he stopped was because he felt himself get aroused and needed a break. He still wasn’t comfortable continuing on as his body started to respond to what they were doing. That was one subject they hadn’t talked about yet, sex or things more intimate than what they were doing right now. They would get to it, eventually, but for now they were going to stay in this comfort zone, and Uryū felt like it was because of him. It would have made him feel bad had it not been for how supportive Chad was and he knew Chad did not want him to push himself past what he was comfortable with. So Uryū was just going to take his time.

One more kiss and Uryū went to bed.

Next day he first packed up what he would need on the trip, and spent some time creating a few more coins. He made sure to make those he knew was of the highest value so he wouldn’t have to make too many of them. Then he stepped out of his room and into the kitchen. First he gave Chad a long hug, and then a kiss, then he helped out with the breakfast. When that and the cleaning was done he went and picked up his things and was pretty much followed outside by everyone.

Leaving took some time since all the children wanted to hug him and he had to reassure them that he would be back tomorrow evening. After all the children were done hugging him it was Chad’s turn to get a hug. It lasted for a while and was followed by a kiss.

“Be careful,” Chad said as he stepped back.

“I promise.”

And with that Uryū was off, using magic to move. He couldn’t move too quickly at first since he was in the forest, but once he had reached the other side he moved as quickly as he could. Despite this it took him hours and hours before he was close enough to see the city. At that point he was moving next to one of the roads that other travelers and merchants used instead of being on it since moving on the road would force him to dodge whoever else might be travelling. Of course some people stopped to stare at him. Apparently magic users were very rare in this area, so he must have been quite the spectacle.

Once he reached the gates he slowed until he stopped and landed properly on his feet and walked inside. The guards didn’t try to stop him, thankfully, but they did glare at him, which was pretty much what he had expected.

The first thing he did was find an inn, and rented a room there. It was best to do that during the day as he suspected every inn would be full by the evening. Once that was done he found his way to the market and got himself a bit of food, and started to look around to see what else was there. The only thing he did buy that day was some seeds, as he wished to expand their herb and vegetable garden, also get some more fruit trees. There was plenty here that they did not have like strawberries, cherries, blackberries, leeks, and so much more so he got some seeds of everything he could manage.

Then it was time to get some rest. On his way back to the inn he had been half tempted to step into a pub and get a beer or something, but he didn’t want to take the risk. He knew that it was a waste of money and if anyone found out that he was a magic user then there would be problems. So he just went straight for the inn and to his room and curled up in bed. He didn’t fall asleep as quickly as he would have liked as he found himself thinking of Chad. It felt really lonely to be this far away from him… then again, now that he thought of it. Sleeping alone felt lonely… and he wondered if Chad felt lonely at night too.

Maybe once he got back he could ask him to move into his room. He could feel his cheeks heat up at that thought. Sleeping in the same bed as Chad. That could eventually lead to a lot of things. Images flashed before him. Images of what those strong hands could do to him, or his tongue… or his cock.

He moved a bit. Okay now he was turned on. He rolled onto his back and pushed his pants down. Might as well take care of it instead of waiting for it to pass. His eyes closed as he gripped the base of his erection and started to stroke while allowing his mind to go wherever it wanted, and he decided to stay on the image of himself riding Chad, going hard and fast and imagining how amazing that large cock would feel inside of him, how it would stretch and fill him up.

It didn’t take him long before he came, and with that he managed to get a good night rest.

The next day he immediately went to get some more seeds, then get the fabric he needed… then there was one more thing he wanted, something last night’s fantasies had reminded him of. He headed to a magic shop. To enter he had to prove he was a magic user, which was no problem for him. Then he picked up a knowledge book. It was a blank book, but if he wrote a topic in it, all the knowledge there was about that topic would appear, be it taboo or secret knowledge, or things no one wanted you to know, the book knew. They were rare, so usually only the huge cities like this one had them, and they were not cheap either. So he had pretty much no money left now, which was fine.

He sat down somewhere and opened the book. His cheeks flushed a bit as he picked up a pen and wrote down the subject he wished to know more about. 

Intercourse with monster, males.

It didn’t even take a second before text appeared underneath it and he just skimmed over it, if he decided to read properly he would probably he would probably start to imagine things and get hard, which he did not need right now.

What he did gather was that he was going to need a lot of time and patience to get used to, or even manage Chad. This was something he had expected, however, the notes mentioned that lubricant was suggested. Sure, with Uryū’s body he did self lubricate since he was made to be able to carry children, even though the chance of pregnancy was low compared to females. It was a new development that happened in males, especially males with magic abilities. The book suggested to use lubricant just in case his slick wasn’t enough.

He closed the book.

Well then. He knew what to do about that. Moon flowers. They were black with a white half moon shape at the top, and in that half moon shape was a nectar he knew could be used as lube, in fact it was commonly used as lube. So he would have to go and get some seeds for that, which would immediately look a bit shady, since everyone knew that homosexuals had a habit of growing those flowers. A homosexual magic user, now that was probably the worst he could be, especially since he was planning to have intercourse with someone who was not human. The only thing that could have made him worse was if he was a leper too.

He found the seeds and just ignored the looks he got when he bought them. With the last money he had left he bought a bit of food and then he was on his way back. He moved as quickly as he could until he reached the forest. It had started to get dark own, so he needed to hurry before anything dangerous decided to creep out from their hiding places.

When he finally got home he didn’t even have to open the door as Chad did so for him and pulled him into a hug. Uryū happily returned that hug.

“I’m sorry if I’m a bit late,” he said as he was released and followed Chad back into the building.

“That’s fine,” he replied.

Within seconds they were surrounded by children, all wanting to hug Uryū and asked him a million questions about the place he had been, what it had been like, what he got them and so forth. He talked about the fruits and vegetables they would not be able to grow, and showed them the fabric samples he had gotten and they were all excited about everything.

It was late, so Uryū had just arrived in time for the evening meal to be prepared. The seeds they were going to take care of tomorrow, and then Uryū could start making some clothes for the children and path up the ones that were ruined, while also making things for himself, since he really needed it.

After the meal it was time for bed for the youngest children. The other children stayed up for about an hour or two more before they went to bed too, and it was just Uryū and Chad left awake. With the privacy being theirs he decided to straddle the other’s lap and hug him once more, while gathering the courage to speak up about a few things he knew they needed to discuss.

He lifted his head from Chad’s chest and looked up at him. No, he couldn’t speak just yet, so instead he kissed him. And then again. The kisses continued until it was starting to affect Uryū, and as usual, that was when he stopped. Okay, he just needed to talk about this now.

“Um… at some point… will you want to sleep with me? Have sex I mean,” Uryū said carefully.

“I will if you want to,” Chad replied.

Of course. Chad would never push anything on him, so it all depended on if Uryū wanted it too.

“I do… I’ve actually had a lot of thoughts about that,” Uryū replied, his cheeks dark red now, but he didn’t look away.

“So have I.”

That confession caused Uryū’s breath to hitch for a moment and the arousal only grew worse. Chad had been thinking about it too.

“I’m… I’m glad you find me attractive enough for you to want to sleep with me.”

Chad frowned a bit at that comment. “Did you worry I wouldn’t?”

“I’m human, I don’t know what your kind finds attractive, and according to human standards I’m not really that much to look at. Too skinny, not masculine enough.”

Chad shook his head and then cupped Uryū’s face in his hands. “I think you’re very handsome.”

“Thank you.” He had no idea what else to say to that. Trying to talk his way out of that compliment would just have been insulting, especially since he knew Chad meant what he said. “So… I… decided to read up a bit about humans and other creatures having sex… and we are probably going to have to take it slow, also I got some moon flower seeds since it was suggested that lubricant might be needed.” Uryū was surprised he was able to talk at all about this. He might be stuttering a bit and his voice trembling slightly, but he was talking, and what he was saying made sense.

The whole time Chad just watched him patiently and nodded along at the information given. He was so calm.

“But it’s probably still going to be a while before we do anything like that, I just thought it would be good if we talked about it,” Uryū added very quickly, worried it sounded like he was planning to sleep with him right now.

“Take all the time you need.”

“Thank you, Chad,” Uryū smiled and kissed him again, this time letting the kiss linger for a bit longer than usual. “Oh, and another thing… would you like me to move into your room. I just noticed that the nights do feel rather lonely now, it would be nice to have you next to me, but if you don’t want to then that’s fine.” He made sure to add that last part really quickly.

Chad smiled and nuzzled Uryū’s hair. “I agree. The nights are very lonely, and I would like to have you sleeping next to me.”

This was a big step forward to them. So after another kiss Uryū got up and fetched the few things he owned and moved them over to Chad’s room. While he was doing that Chad had been getting ready for bed. Of course he slept without any clothes, while Uryū decided to be fully clothed, instead of just wearing underwear like he usually would have, when he went to bed. Eventually he would feel comfortable enough to remove a few layers, but that was not going to happen just yet.

Chad’s bed wasn’t really made for two people, but Uryū was noticeably smaller than him, and had decided to snuggle close to Chad who wrapped an arm around him. This was really comfortable, and he was glad he had dared to ask since this was most certainly something he could get used to.


	11. Intimacy

The next couple of weeks there was plenty for them to do. New plants to add, both to their garden, field, and greenhouse. Uryū got to do some patchwork on the children’s clothes, and make new ones for them, and also made some for himself. New children came to the orphanage, and some got adopted. By now no one reacted to Uryū’s presence anymore. Apparently it was common knowledge that there was a human there helping out with the children.

Uryū and Chad had not made any more progress in their relationship. It had been enough for them to get used to sleeping in the same bed for now. It was something Uryū had very quickly realized that he loved, just having Chad there next to him while he was going to sleep, and at this point he was very sure he would not be able to get proper rest without Chad there with him.

The children had just gone to bed, leaving the two of them alone, and it was the only time during the day they got to properly be together. During the whole day they were mostly occupied with the children, not that that was a bad thing, they both loved the children and loved the work they were doing. They still got to work together, so that made up for it, but it was nice to have a moment during the day where they got to just be alone together.

Uryū straddled Chad’s lap, and it only took another second before their lips connected. Chad’s hands placed on Uryū’s hips while Uryū’s were wrapped around his neck, holding him close and signalling that he did he did not wish for the kiss to end anytime soon.

When it eventually did he could feel something stir inside of him, the familiar arousal was about to return, and usually he would soon need to take a break before it became a bit too much for him, but this time he decided he was not going to back down.

He kissed Chad again. This time he decided to go a bit further and parted his lips. Chad took the hint, and when Uryū felt his tongue against his own he almost backed away in surprise. This was very new to him, to them both, so at first they might have been a bit awkward, but it didn’t take long for them to get the hang of it.

A low moan came from Uryū, and he could feel Chad’s grip on his hips tighten a bit. Was he having an affect on Chad this time? Usually Chad did not appear to get aroused, so maybe now that they were taking this a bit further it was starting to stir something inside him too? Uryū couldn’t say for sure, but what he did know was that this felt really good, and he was growing more and more aroused by the second.

When he pulled away it was because he needed air, and because this had come to a point where his pants felt incredibly tight, uncomfortably so, and his body and mind was screaming for him to do something about it. His cheeks flushed slightly as he looked up at the other.

“Do you want to stop?” Chad asked.

“No, I don’t,” Uryū replied, his cheeks grew a bit darker. Did he really dare to request this of Chad? “I… I want you to touch me.”

Chad nodded. “Where?” He lifted a hand and Uryū took it and guided it between his legs so that Chad could feel how hard he was. “Do you want me to go under your clothes?”

“N-no.” Uryū wasn’t ready for that, but he was fine with Chad touching him like this. A low groan came from him when Chad’s hand started to stroke over his clothed erection, the light pressure and the feeling of someone other than himself touching him like this was just so good.

Low moans kept coming from him and he found himself hiding his face against Chad’s chest, at first at least. After a minute he lifted his head so that Chad could see him properly. He was still a bit embarrassed about the state he was in, and all he sounds he was making, but he trusted Chad and didn’t want to hide from him.

“You’re beautiful,” Chad whispered.

That comment made Uryū smile a bit. It meant a lot to hear Chad say that.

It took him a few minutes before he came. Had he been doing this on his own then he knew he would not have been able to make himself climax, but having Chad touch him and look at him like that, it really did it for him. He rested his forehead against Chad’s shoulder as he slowly calmed down, a large hand running up and down his back as he got down from that high.

“Thank you, “ Uryū whispered.

“You’re welcome.”

Uryū moved a bit, and as he did so he did notice that something was different, and as he looked down he could see that something thick had decided to hide inside one of the legs of Chad’s pants. Oh… he was hard too. It really looked like his cock had decided to come out of the sheath it was usually hiding in.

“Can I touch?” Uryū asked.

“Should I remove my pants then?”

Uryū’s eyes widened. “Yes, please.” He might have said that a bit too quickly and appeared a bit too eager.

Chad sent him a soft look. Apparently this enthusiasm was very appreciated.

Uryū got off of Chad’s lap and watched as he rose to his feet and started to undo his pants, but that was when Chad hesitated for a bit.

“I understand if my size might be intimidating, and I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to. If you don’t like what you see then that is okay-”

“Chad,” Uryū said softly. This was the first time he had heard the other ramble. So this was something that worried him? His reaction to seeing what his erection looked like? He wondered for how long this had been on Chad’s mind. “Don’t worry. I already knew you were going to be big, and size doesn’t scare me since I know you will take good care of me no matter what.”

Chad leaned down and kissed Uryū and when he pulled back he undid his pants and let them drop. Uryū’s eyes widened. Oh he was most certainly a big boy. Thick and long, and the end blunt. An equine like cock.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Uryū smiled. “I really like what I see.” He stepped closer. “It was okay if I touched, right?”

“Y-yes.”

“Just take a seat and relax,” Uryū said softly, and Chad did as he was told. Then Uryū moved forward and knelt down between Chad’s legs and took the heavy cock in his hands. He really was magnificent. The skin warm and soft and he could only imagine how good it would feel inside of him. He started to stroke slowly. “It might take a bit of time before I will be able to take you, but I really want to… so… we’ll just have to prepare me for this,” Uryū said, his cheeks pink again. Being enthusiastic about sex was something he had never thought he would be. It was a taboo where he was from, you did not talk about sex, you did not have sex for pleasure, and you did not lust after anything. Humans were above that. Or so he had been told.

“That’s, okay. We are not in a hurry,” Chad said, his voice trembling a bit as he watched Uryū stroke his long length.

Uryū looked up at him for a moment. He wasn’t sure if he had managed to get rid of all the worried Chad had in terms of this so he lifted the tip of his cock up and placed a kiss on it. Chad let out a low gasp. Sensitive?

One hand now stroking along the length while the other held it up properly so that he could place another kiss on the head, and then he decided to lick it. More gasps from Chad, and he could see his hands curl into fist.

“Does it feel good?” Uryū asked, hoping he was doing this right.

“Yes… very,” Chad managed.

Uryū beamed at him and then continued stroking his length and licking over the tip. Precum was leaking, so he got a taste of that. It was thick and slick and not too bad, though there was a lot of it, and he knew some of it probably dripped down onto his lap, but that was fine. It did make him wonder just how much cum would come out when Chad had an orgasm.

He kept this going, stroking a bit faster, wanting to see if he could get Chad there.

“Uryū… I’m close.”

Uryū continued for a bit longer and then shifted his head out of the way and focused on stroking him instead. Then it only took him a few seconds before he came, and as he had suspected, there was a lot. He shivered a bit at the thought of all of that being inside of him. Did he want that? Oh yes he did.

He looked back at the spent cock in his hand and decided to lick the little bit of cum that was on the tip before it retreated back into the sheath. It was very salty, and strange, but far from unpleasant.

“I.. I will clean that up, you should probably get changed,” Chad said. He was right. Not only had Uryū cum in his own pants, but there was also Chad’s cum and precum now on his clothes.

“Bed afterwards?” Uryū asked and Chad nodded.

Uryū smiled at him and got up and went to get changed before crawling into bed. This time he decided to only sleep in his underwear. It took some time before Chad appeared, and he looked to be pleasantly surprised to see how undressed Uryū was.

He curled up next to Uryū and held him close, gentle fingers drawing circles over his naked back. Now this couldn’t get any better. Or it could. They could be cuddling like this after having sex, that would have been amazing.

“Uryū.”

“Hm?”

“I’m very glad you’re so excited about this, and not scared by me or my size.”

Uryū looked up at him. “I know I have nothing to fear from you. You would never hurt me, and I trust you.”

Uryū could feel Chad hug him a bit closer. That felt safe, he liked that. He was pretty sure he could stay here forever, and at this point he was most certainly planning to stay here for as long as he possibly could, and he wasn’t able to think of anything that would make him leave Chad.

“I could not have found a better partner,” Uryū whispered.

“Same,” Chad replied quietly.

Uryū couldn’t stop smiling. Never in his life had he been as happy as Chad made him. This was what a perfect relationship was like, he was sure of it. Both trusting each other, both honest, and both understanding. No pressure, no stress, no secrets. They could just be themselves and that was enough, they didn’t have to do anything to try to impress the other.

Uryū let out a content sigh, his eyes closed as he relaxed in Chad’s strong arms, and it didn’t take long before he fell asleep.


	12. The next step

A month had passed and only once after that first incidence had they done that again. Uryū was now comfortable enough to sleep next to Chad in only his underwear. But as time went by, his want to be more intimate with Chad grew, the only thing stopping him was how shy he could be. Which was silly. He had no reason to be shy around Chad. Once he was able to just get past that shyness he was pretty sure he would rid himself of the last thing human society had taught him.

Uryū was outside, tending to some of the plants and checking how the moonflowers were. They were slowly growing, and he knew that he could do some harvesting in a couple of weeks.

“Everything okay here?”

Uryū jumped a bit, he had been lost in his own thoughts when Chad arrived. “Yes, yes. Everything is okay here… was just thinking.”

Chad stepped closer and placed a hand on Uryū’s back. Silently encouraging him to continue to talk, to tell him what was on his mind. 

Uryū could feel his cheeks heat up a bit. “Um… I just… I’ve been thinking a lot about us taking this a bit further, being more intimate. I’ve wanted to take that next step for a while, I just didn’t know how to tell you or communicate it to you. I know I have nothing to fear from you, and I know you will not do anything I’m not ready for, I just can’t help being a bit shy now and then.”

Chad nodded. “It’s okay to be shy, and thank you for telling me.”

Uryū smiled up at him and Chad leaned down to kiss him. “So we’ll see how far I dare take it.”

Chad nodded again and then walked away to keep an eye on the kids, and allowed Uryū to finish taking care of the plants.

The rest of the day was calm, nothing eventful happened. The day before they had gotten a new orphan, a little kitsune. That was a rare creature here, so Uryū wondered how this little guy had managed to get all the way here. He was shy, and didn’t play much with the other kids, and Uryū couldn’t help being a bit worried for him so he spent a lot of time making sure he was okay and not feeling like an outsider or sad. At the end of the day the little boy was now following Uryū around almost constantly, only disappearing now and then to do some exploring. Uryū did his best to encourage him to make friends, but thus far he was a bit too shy to spend much time with the other kids, even if they invited him to play.

At the end of the day the little boy had fallen asleep on Uryū’s lap, his white fluffy tails wrapped around him. Such a gentle child. They didn’t know anything about what had happened to his parents or where he was from, or how he got here. Just knocked on their door and asked if he could stay.

Uryū put the boy, Shirogane, to bed and then returned to Chad. “All the children are asleep… should we head to our room?”

Chad nodded and took Uryū’s hand just as they walked. The contact help calm him properly. He knew he wanted to take their relationship further, but he was still nervous about it, nervous something might go wrong, nervous he would do something wrong.

They got to their bedroom and Chad undressed before getting into bed. For a moment Uryū just stood there and looked at him. Then slowly he started to remove his clothes. He could feel Chad’s eyes on him the whole time, could feel him study him.

“You’re beautiful,” Chad said softly, and Uryū couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m really glad you think so.” He really was. The best part about Chad complimenting him was that he knew he meant it. Humans could give such empty compliments, saying things because you wanted to hear it, or just to be nice… but with Chad, he knew he was being honest. He knew he didn’t have to doubt his words or look for the truth.

Once he was only wearing his underwear he crawled into bed and kissed the other, and during the kiss he pulled Chad with him as he lay down. Uryū now on his back with Chad on top of him. This should have been scary, but it wasn’t, at all. He kind of liked having Chad over him like this.

“Touch me,” Uryū whispered against Chad’s lips.

He felt the other move, and then there was a gentle hand moving down his chest. Uryū let out a low whine, followed by a moan as Chad’s thumb brushed over a nipple. The kisses had turned more heated, tongue had been added, and the sounds Uryū was making was muffled by Chad’s mouth.

The hand stayed on his chest, thumb brushing over the nipple a few more times, drawing even more noises out of Uryū. It felt really good, both the way he was playing with the hard nub, but also the way his warm hand touched his skin. He knew he was rock hard now, and his cock was begging to be touched, but it could wait a bit longer.

Chad’s hand slowly moved lower, over his flat stomach, then to his hips. Uryū broke the kiss for a moment, both to speak, and to breath.

“Just remove my underwear, it’s fine, I want them off,” he breath and Chad nodded. The minotaur sat up, and Uryū could see that his long beautiful cock had started to emerge from the sheath. He wanted it so badly, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to take it yet.

Chad carefully removed the last layer of clothes Uryū was wearing, leaving him naked in front of him for the first time, and Uryū was painfully aware of how naked he was, that Chad could see all of him. Everything. His cheeks turned bright red, but he didn’t look away, instead he kept his eyes on Chad as he tried to figure out what that look meant. Chad’s eyes were slowly moving over Uryū’s exposed body, taking in the sight before him.

“Do you… like what you see?” Uryū asked carefully.

“I do,” Chad confirmed and left a finger gently brush over the underside of Uryū’s erection, drawing a gasp from him.

“You… you can touch wherever you like,” Uryū said, his voice a bit shaky due to how excited, and yet nervous, he was.

“You will tell me if I do something you don’t like?” Chad asked and leaned down to place a kiss on Uryū’s chest.

“Y-yes. I will. I promise.”

He couldn’t help the moan when he felt Chad’s tongue on his skin, and then over a nipple. Why did that feel so good? He had never thought he would be so sensitive there. “That’s good,” he managed to say, just to make sure Chad knew he liked what he was doing there.

Fingers wrapped themselves around the shaft of Uryū’s cock and started to stroke him slowly. More moans coming from him. His eyes were closed, and he was gripping Chad’s hair, just to have something to hold on to. This felt so good, and it was insane to think that humans were teaching each other that this pleasure was bad.

Chad’s mouth moved further down, down his stomach, placing kisses as he went along. He had stopped stroking Uryū and instead used his hands to spread his legs properly. Uryū made a low noise. For some reason being opened up like that sent a shiver through him, and he knew that he was very slick at this time, his body more than ready for something to enter him.

He choked back a sound when he felt a finger trace his opening. “You… you can enter… with… with either fingers or tongue… I-I can take that.”

“Are you okay?” Chad asked.

“Yes. Just very, very aroused and excited,” Uryū said with a small smile.

Chad nodded and moved up over Uryū’s body to place a kiss on his lips. He loved those kisses so freaking much, and he was sure Chad really liked them too. The finger was still tracing his entrance, and then Uryū felt it enter. A muffled moan came from him. It felt strange, but in a good way.

Gently Chad moved the finger in and out of Uryū, who was encouraging him both with words and the other sounds he was making. Why had he been too shy to do this sooner? This was good, so good.

“Want me to add another finger?” Chad asked.

“Yes! Yes, please,” Uryū replied quickly, doing nothing to hide how eager he was. He wanted more, so much more. If one finger was this good, then how good was Chad’s dick going to feel then!? He shivered at just the thought of it.

A loud moan came from him when the second finger entered him. Chad’s fingers were bigger than human ones. He could feel his opening stretch slightly now, and he loved that feeling. Uryū was pretty much just a moaning mess now, lost in the pleasure Chad was causing, and doing whatever he could do keep that orgasm at a distance, he wanted this to last for as long as possible.

That was when the fingers brushed over something that made him see stars. He had read about this, that there was a spot inside of him that would apparently make him feel incredibly good if stimulated. Chad appeared to have noticed that he did something since he paused for a second just to watch Uryū.

“Do… do… that… again,” Uryū managed. Talking was hard right now. Chad continued, his fingers moving in and out of Uryū, and then he brushed over that spot again. “There,” Uryū managed to say, and from then on there was nothing he could do to last for as long as he would have liked. This was just so intense, and even when he was about to cum he couldn’t give Chad a warning.

The orgasm had to be the most intense one he had ever had, and as the ecstasy of it faded he was instead wrapped up in a feeling of calm. This was definitely something he wanted to do often.

“Are you okay?” Chad asked softly.

Uryū smiled back at him. “Never been better,” he replied, his voice barely able to function right now.

Chad leaned over him and kissed him. “I will get you a glass of water.”

“Thank you,” Uryū whispered and watched Chad get up. His eyes immediately going to that long hard cock of his. It made him smile a bit to think that it was because of him that Chad was hard like that.

It didn’t take him long to return and handed Uryū a glass of water, which he pretty much chugged down. That did wonders to his throat. And now with that done, he turned his attention to Chad.

“Do you want me to take care of that for you?” he asked, and Chad shook his head. That surprised him a bit, but he wasn’t going to push it. Chad had showed him so much respect so he was going to do the same.

“No need, it will fade soon.”

He guessed he was not in the mood, which was fine. Uryū smiled and kissed his cheek. “Another time then.”

Chad nodded and lay down, Uryū snuggling up close to him and let out a happy hum as the other wrapped his arms around him. This was perfect. Just perfect.


	13. Visitor from the past

After he had started to sleep together with Chad he had noticed that Chad woke up hours before the children would wake up. Normally he would just let Chad go and do whatever it was he was doing in the morning, though now, after they had taken their relationship even further, most mornings were spent together. Light touching, lazy make outs, which would then result in Uryū getting aroused, and Chad was more than happy to help him out with that. Sometimes he would just use his mouth, taking Uryū’s cock, and the first time he had done that Uryū had barely been able to last more than a minute. That warmth was so incredibly good, and Chad’s tongue felt absolutely amazing. Now he could manage three fingers, which easily turned him into nothing but a moaning mess. Sure, they were still figuring these things out, learning as they went, so with time this would get even better, which was hard for Uryū to believe. But the most important part of all of this was that they were doing this together, that they were this close to each other, and Uryū was sure that a lot of the pleasure came from the fact that it was Chad doing this to him.

Uryū had no problem saying he was addicted to his partner, he just couldn’t get enough of him, and he did nothing to hide just how much he liked him, both while they were in the bedroom and through the day.

They were outside watching the children play, Chad standing behind him with his arms wrapped around him. It was warm and safe like this. He loved it.

“The trees are turning yellow. Do you think it’s time for us to do some harvesting soon?” Uryū asked and craned his neck to look back up at Chad.

“Yes.”

“The moonflowers should be ready for harvest soon too. They grow really quickly,” Uryū commented, he could feel his cheeks head up a bit, and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He couldn’t help where his mind was going.

“Are you nervous?” Chad asked and leaned down to place a kiss to Uryū’s clothes shoulder.

“A little, but it’s overshadowed by how excited I am,” Uryū replied, and felt Chad’s arms tighten around him.

“I’m glad.”

Uryū smiled. It was pretty much just those flowers they were waiting for as Uryū felt the added lubricant would make it a lot easier for Chad to enter him, and for he himself to take him.

Silence fell over them once more as they watched the children play. This moment was as close to perfect as it could be, and because of that, of course something had to ruin it.

Someone walked through the barrier he had set up, a magic user.

“Chad. Get the children inside the house. Someone is here,” Uryū said quickly, and Chad nodded.

He watched him call the children over, and they immediately dropped what they were doing. Uryū took a deep breath and then turned and headed towards where the intruder was. That magic felt familiar, which made him very nervous, but he had to protect his family, so if he had to fight, then that’s what he would do.

He walked around the house, and in a straight line towards where the trespasser had entered, magic flowing in his hands as he was ready to either defend or attack. But when he saw who it was his guard dropped completely.

“Father…?” What? Why was he here?! He shouldn’t be here?! How had he found him?! These and so many more questions hurled at him at once, and he took a step back. His first instinct was to flee. How strange was it that one would run from the father they had not seen in so long.

“It’s a good barrier you have placed up, however, your magic is still weaker than mine,” Ryūken said as he stepped closer. “What are you doing here?”

“I SHOULD BE THE ONE ASKING YOU THAT!”

Ryūken sighed and folded his arms in front of his chest. His gaze cold and hard as he looked at his son. “There were no news of you for months, we believed you were dead. Then you decide to appear in a city, and buy some strange items that no hunter would normally buy.”

Uryū clenched his teeth together for a moment. He had to word this very carefully. “Hunting… was not my thing.”

“So you decide to settle down… out here?”

Uryū could see that he didn’t believe that for a moment. “Don’t matter what I’m doing out here, just leave me be!”

Ryūken narrowed his eyes at the other and then started to walk towards him.

“STOP!” Uryū yelled and tried to fire a ball of energy at him, but Ryūken simply swiped it away like it was an annoying fly. “LEAVE NOW!”

Ryūken ignored him, and continued forward. That was when something happened that could only make the situation worse. Uryū heard the door open, and saw his father’s eyes widen. Without thinking he placed up the strongest shield he possibly could and he had just done so in time for the other mage’s magic to collide with it, shattering it into thousand pieces, and Uryū found himself forced back a few more steps. That hurt.

“Uryū!” Chad called out.

“Stand back Chad, he is dangerous, and he will try to kill you!” Uryū couldn’t hide the fear in his voice. He would do anything to keep Chad from getting harmed, he couldn’t stand the thought of his own father hurting him.

Ryūken looked between the two of them, his face not hiding the disgust he felt. “You are protecting this beast?”

“He’s not a beast,” Uryū hissed. “He has showed me far more care and affection than you ever have.”

Ryūken didn’t respond, he just continued to stand there and stare at his son.

“You’re here because your pride is hurt, right? Because me not being a well know hunter hurts your reputation, right?” Uryū could feel his voice tremble as he spoke, and he couldn’t stop the tears. “Just leave and tell everyone that I’m dead. I am not going to return, and I don’t think I’ll ever show my face in a city again. I have everything I need from there.”

Ryūken stepped closer, and with that Uryū immediately backed away from him, which caused Ryūken to stop. Chad had moved too, he couldn’t just stand there when Uryū was upset. So he stepped up to his lower and placed a hand on his shoulder. Uryū looked over at him for a moment. Having Chad here helped.

“I feared I had lost my only son,” Ryūken said slowly. “If you don’t wish to hunt, then there are other things you can do rather than waste your life here.”

“No. I want to stay here. And no matter what you say, I’m not going to leave.”

“Why?” Then a second later he appeared to get what was going on, and Ryūken grit his teeth as he stared at the two of them. “That is disgusting, Uryū. You’re a human, and he is a monster. To think you would allow something like that to court-”

“HE IS NOT A MONSTER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW KIND HE HAS BEEN TO ME, AND HOW LOVED HE HAS MADE ME FEEL. HE WOULD NEVER HURT ME, HE WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE UNLESS FORCED TO! I LOVE HIM, AND NOTHING YOU SAY OR DO WILL EVER CHANGE THAT!” Uryū yelled, tears still streaming down his face.

Ryūken stepped back, and half turned away from the other. “I suppose… my son is dead.” Then he left.

For a moment Uryū just stood there. He watched his father leave, and once he was out of his line of sight he sank to the ground, hands placed over his mouth to muffle the sobs, and prevent himself from hyperventilating. Chad immediately knelt down next to him and wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

They sat like that for a few minutes, until Uryū calmed down enough to remove his hands. He had stopped crying, but he was still trembling a bit. Uryū managed a small smile when he felt Chad place a kiss on top of his head.

“You said you love me,” Chad said quietly.

“I know… I meant it too. I do love you.”

Chad hugged him tighter. “I love you too.”

Uryū smiled. “Now you’re the one who is going to make me cry.”

“Good tears I hope.”

“Yes. Good tears,” Uryū confirmed and leaned up to kiss him.


	14. Love

It was in the middle of Autumn now, and Uryū was outside helping the children get all the leaves into a big pile so that they could have fun jumping into it. In the meantime Chad and some of the older children were harvesting various vegetables.They had spent pretty much the whole week harvesting fruits, and vegetables, and herbs, so now they were very much prepared for the winter, especially thanks to the storage they now had that froze the food in time, making sure they would never spoil.

He chuckled as he watched one of the centaurs jump into the pile and pretty much disappear, except for a hoof that was sticking out. More children joined in, even the little Kitsune had decided to be more social, and Uryū reminded them to be careful. When they were done throwing all the leaves around until it wasn’t much of a pile anymore they helped each other up and started to gather the leaves once more.

At that point Chad walked up to Uryū who turned and gave him a bright smile. Chad placed a gentle hand on Uryū’s lower back and turned to look at the children.

“Are you done for today?” Uryū asked and leaned against the other slightly, just wanted to be close to his lover.

“Yes. I did not check the moonflowers, I don’t know much about them,” Chad replied.

“I will do that that.”

He leaned up and gave Chad a quick kiss on the cheek and then headed towards where the moonflowers were planted as Chad watched the kids. It would be dinner time very, very soon so he expected the other to call for the kids to head inside and get cleaned up before dinner.

He entered the greenhouse and walked over to the flowers. Yes. They were ready. He smiled a bit to himself and bit his lower lip. Okay, this made everything so incredibly real. He left and got himself a basket and then returned to gently pick up the white crescent shaped fruits, or flowers, that grew on this plant. He didn’t manage to fit all of the ripe ones in the basket, so he would have to pick the rest tomorrow.

When he stepped out of the greenhouse he saw that the children had been moved inside. So, with that he walked into the house he shared with Chad and placed the basket on a table they had there and went and got a jar. Then it was time to extract the nectar that could be used as lube that was inside these moon shaped fruits, or flowers as they were called, for some reason. He picked one up very gently and peeled off the hard outer layer, so that it was just the clear lube sack left, which he punctured and let the lube flow down into the jar he had prepared, and made sure to get as much of it as he possibly could.

This was a bit time consuming, so he was almost half way through the basket, and had filled one and a half jar, when Chad appeared to let him know that it was dinner. Though he paused and took a step closer to inspect Uryū’s work.

“And this will make it safe for me to enter you?” he asked

Uryū could feel his cheeks heat up a bit at the thought of Chad’s long hard cock slowly entering him. He wanted it so bad. “Yes. It will make everything a lot easier for us.”

Chad nodded and leaned down to kiss Uryū who happily returned the kiss. It did help calm some of his nerves. Yes, he was nervous, very much so, this would be a big step for the two of them.

“I will continue with this after dinner,” he said as he got up and walked together with Chad back to the main building.

Uryū couldn’t help that he was slightly distant during the dinner, often not catching it when one of the children were talking to him as he was very much stuck in his own mind. After dinner he decided to help out a bit with the cleanup before he returned to the other house and continued to extract the lube. Now and then he would take a break and return to see how the children were, just because his back didn’t like the position he was sitting in, and because he felt a need to move.

He managed to finish it all about half an hour before the oldest children would head to bed. So he got to spend a bit of time with them before it was just him and Chad awake, and they retreated back to their own private house.

“Are you sure you are ready for this?” Chad asked, his hands on Uryū’s shoulders.

“I am… I just… I’m a bit nervous… this is a very big ordeal for us humans, it’s very, very intimate, so I can’t help that I’m a bit nervous, but I do want to do this, I do want to take the next step with you… if… if I change my mind I promise to tell you.”

Chad smiled a bit at the answer he got and kissed Uryū, who let out a low moan into the kiss. It really did help sooth the slight anxiety he was feeling. When Chad broke away he gently took one of Uryū’s hands and guided him over to the bed, where Chad first sat down and Uryū then decided to crawl onto his lap.

Their lips met once more. Then tongue was added to the mix. The make out was slow, neither in a rush, just wishing to enjoy this together, at their own pace. Low sounds now and then coming from Uryū as Chad’s hands were slowly moving up and down his thighs. He really knew just what to do to make Uryū feel at ease.

After a few minutes Uryū broke the kiss so that he could remove the tunic he was wearing and threw it aside. He bit his bottom lip as Chad took a moment to look him up and down, and the way Chad was looking at him caused a bit of pink to tint Uryū’s cheeks. There was nothing but love in Chad’s eyes, it was so clear that he was enjoying what he saw, and not really in a lustful way either.

“Lay down,” Chad said softly and watched as Uryū moved to lay down on his back, then he crawled on top of him and their lips met once again.

Uryū moaned into the kiss when one of Chad’s hands were slowly moving up his stomach and paused on his chest. He just loved the skin to skin contact, the gentle way Chad touched him. It felt so incredibly good. He made another muffled sound as Chad had taken one of his nipples between his fingers and started to play with it.

At this point Uryū was rock hard, and whatever nerves he had felt before were long forgotten. Chad pulled back, and moved to kiss Uryū’s neck instead, earning him some more very pleased sounds. Uryū had closed his eyes and were just enjoying what Chad was doing to him.

Chad moved lower, closing his lips around the nipple he had completely ignored until now. He stayed there for a bit, tongue and teeth playing with the hard nub before pulling back, sitting up fully now.

Uryū was breathing heavily, eyes hazy with want, and his pants did nothing to hide his erection. He wanted more, and knowing he would get more was just fueling the fire within him.

“You’re beautiful,” Chad said, and Uryū smiled widely, beaming like the sun for a moment there. This really did feel a bit like how those romantic stories said the first time was supposed to be like. Perfect, romantic, loving.

“You’re very handsome too,” Uryū replied, his voice trembling slightly.

He continued to keep his eyes on Chad as he slowly pulled his pants, and underwear, down. Chad was watching him the whole time, and allowed his gaze to linger on Uryū's hard cock for a few extra seconds. Once Uryū was fully naked moved his position a bit to make sure he was really comfortable, legs spread apart, and positions so that Chad would not only get a good view of his erection, but also his entrance, which by now was slick and slightly relaxed, ready to be entered. He could see the others’ eyes slowly move over him, and that shaky exhale that came from the minotaur told him everything he needed to know. Chad clearly found the view to be very arousing, and knowing that, only made Uryū smile again.

Chad leaned over him once more, kissing him, and Uryū eagerly responded. One hand was moving over Uryū’s thigh, then the inside of the thigh, clearly moving towards his entrance, and when he felt those digits slowly enter him he let out a pleased sound. Yes, he needed something inside of him.

Two fingers at once, that was really not a problem for him to take at the same time, then a third finger was added, and the only slight stretching he felt was nice. He knew he could take so much more, and he wanted more.

The fingers moved in and out of him for a bit, spreading apart to stretch him a bit more now and then, making Uryū moan even more. Eventually Chad pulled away, breaking the kiss and pulling his fingers out of Uryū.

“You are sure you can handle me?” Chad asked, he was clearly still a bit worried about that.

“I will try, but if there is any pain then I will tell you, I promise,” Uryū said and Chad nodded.

Uryū watched as Chad removed the pants he had been wearing, and sat up so that he could look at the other’s erection properly. Oh he was fully erect, that was clear, and he could see some precum leaking from the blunt tip. He reached out to stroke it. Chad’s cock was truly beautiful, so incredibly attractive. Uryū couldn’t wait to find out what it felt like inside of him. He leaned down a bit to lick over the tip, smiling to himself as he heard Chad’s breath hitch.

“Do you want me to apply the lube, or do you want to do it yourself?” Uryū asked as he straightened up.

“You can do it.”

Uryū had to admit that he liked that answer. It gave him even more of a reason to continue to touch Chad’s cock. But he had to let go of it for a moment as he reached out for a smaller jar of lube that he had placed on the bedside table earlier today. He opened it and placed it between his legs, using his thighs to keep it steady as he scooped up some of the lube and started to cover Chad’s erection with the slippery substance. He made sure to be generous, just to be sure that this would be as easy for them as possible. Then he dried his hands and placed the lube aside.

“You ready?” Chad asked and Uryū nodded before he lay down again. Now some of those nerves returned, but he was too excited to truly pay attention to them.

Chad moved between Uryū’s parted legs and with the help of a hand lines his cock up with Uryū’s gaping entrance. A sharp gasp came from the smaller male as he felt the blunt tip push against his entrance. Oh that was going to stretch him.

“You okay?” Chad asked.

“Yes, I’m okay, don’t worry,” Uryū smiled. Clearly Chad was more nervous when it came to this than Uryū was.

He felt the tip push against his entrance again, and this time it entered. A loud moan ripped through his throat at the feeling. Oh that was good. The cock stretching him wide open, and filling him up, and he was pretty sure barely an inch of Chad was inside of him right now.

“Keep going,” Uryū urged. More, he wanted more.

It was hard to breath as he felt Chad move deeper and deeper inside of him, filling his insides and stretching him. When he placed a hand on his stomach he could feel the stretch, and he was certain it was visible too.

“Keep going… please,” Uryū whispered. This was so much better than he had expected it to be. His dreams and fantasies had not prepared him for just how intense this was.

He could feel Chad lean over him, elbows on either side of Uryū’s head. The minotaur was breathing heavily, low groans coming from him, so clearly this felt good for him too.

“Stop,” Uryū gasped. Looks like Chad had hit his limit, for now at least, he was planning to test that limit, he wanted to manage all of him. “This… this is as deep as you can go,” Uryū whispered, and Chad nodded.

For a moment he stayed still, letting Uryū calm down a bit, then he slowly pulled out, and then pushed back in again, stopping right at Uryū’s limit. It felt so good, maddeningly so. His arms were wrapped around Chad, he just needed to hold on to him.

Chad shifted a bit, and then picked up the pace a bit. Now Uryū was pretty sure he was going to go insane because of how intense the pleasure was. All he could do was moan as Chad moved in and out of him, stopping right at his limit each and every time, and pulling out until about two inch were left inside of him. Each time he moved he brushed heavily over his prostate, stimulating that area in a way he hadn’t before.

He could already feel an orgasm building, but it felt different from before, very different. Uryū wanted to warn Chad, letting him know that he was close, but he couldn’t speak, he could barely think. Then the orgasm was upon him, and it was stronger than usual, but different, very different. The biggest difference was when it was over, he was still hard and wanting. A dry orgasm he assumed. Chad had tried to give him some of those before, but hadn’t figured out exactly how to, well now he knew.

He had two more of those before Chad let Uryū know that he was close.

“Inside. Cum inside,” Uryū groaned. The thought of Chad filling him up even more than he already had was sending shivers through his whole body. Chad only groaned in response.

Four more hard thrusts and Uryū felt Chad stop moving while he was as deep inside of him as Uryū’s body would currently allow him. He could feel the cum. At first he hadn’t felt it, but as more and more of it was shot inside of him he could feel how it filled up areas even deeper inside of him that Chad’s cock currently couldn’t get to, and it was so good. It was absolutely amazing.

As Chad took a moment to catch his breath and regain some energy Uryū just played with his hair and enjoyed the cock that was still inside of him. He really didn’t want Chad to pull out, he just loved this feeling so much.

“Are you okay?” Chad asked.

“Yes. It felt amazing,” Uryū smiled.

“Sometimes… you became really tight.”

“Dry orgasms… I would have told you if I had been able to,” Uryū explained.

“Oh.”

Chad kissed him, it was a lazy kiss, but a very happy one. Everything had gone perfectly, better than expected, and they had both enjoyed this a lot.

Uryū watched as Chad sat up and slowly started to pull out, while also wrapping a hand around Uryū’s still hard cock. Low and tired groans and gasps escaping Uryū’s lips, he did not even last for a minute before he came, and now he was truly exhausted, and felt very empty and open as he was sure he was really gaping at this point.

“Do you want to get cleaned up? There is a lot of cum inside of you after all,” Chad commented.

“Let’s leave it be. It will come out naturally tomorrow, and I don’t want to move right now,” Uryū replied with a sigh, and he liked having it inside of him.

Chad nodded and lay down next to him and pulled him close. Now it couldn’t get any better. Uryū closed his eyes, relaxing in his lover’s arms as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	15. Future

Had he felt sore the next morning? Yes, but oh had it been worth it, and his mood couldn’t have been better. The whole day he had been in a fantastic mood, and immediately as it became evening the good mood turned into something else.

Chad had been worried that two days in a row might not be good for him, but he had assured him that if he noticed that anything was wrong then he would tell him. This thankfully helped put Chad’s mind at ease. This now became a daily thing, and something Uryū looked forward to each evening. Each time they did it he could take a bit more of Chad’s long cock, and in the end he could handle all of him, and with that, Chad no longer had to worry about hurting him while he was thrusting, and Uryū was very sure that this is what heaven was like.

But something had come up a week after they had started to have sex regularly, something Uryū had not thought of at all.

“Can male magic users get pregnant?” Chad asked, and Uryū’s eyes widened a bit at that.

“... Yes.”

They looked at each other for a moment, then Chad stepped towards him and wrapped his arms around Uryū.

“What will you do if you become pregnant?”

Uryū closed his eyes, one hand moving between them to get placed on his flat stomach. What would he do if there was a child in there. Their child. “I will keep the child, and give the little one all the love and care it deserve.” And all the love and care he was never given. He could feel Chad’s arms tighten a bit around him. “What will you do, if you found out you were about to become a dad?”

“I would get happy.”

Uryū smiled a bit. Chad was such a caring and gentle soul. He imagined he would be an amazing father. “Do you… want to have a child?”

“I do,” Chad confessed. “Never thought I would have one of my own.”

Uryū smiled up at him and reached up to pull him down into a kiss. “One day. I can’t decide to suddenly get pregnant, but if it happens then I’m happy to know that I have your support.”

The fact that male magic users, and certain other males too, could get pregnant was mostly buried away, it was a new development and not one development that was seen as good. It was seen as the male body being corrupted, and slowly going away from what it meant to be a man. He knew some of the men who were capable of becoming pregnant would be called half breeds, and getting married or finding a partner was very hard for them. This was just another reason why magic users were disliked.

Eventually Chad stepped back, letting go of Uryū. Silence surrounded them, but it was not an uncomfortable silence, they were both just thinking. So… in their future there might now be a child, several children, who knew what the future might bring. But how difficult would it be for him to get pregnant?

“Is it okay if you start dinner on your own, there is something I wish to check,” Uryū suddenly said and Chad nodded.

Uryū gave him a short smile and then headed over to their little house. Oh if they were going to have a child at some point they might want to make that building a bit bigger. But that could wait. He smiled a bit to himself as he realized that he was acting as though they were already waiting for a child, but… in a sense now they both were. They both knew the other would like a child, and was certainly not going to be doing anything to prevent that from happening, so in a sense they were just waiting for it to happen.

He found one of his books, a spellbook. Normally he didn’t need these to use his magic, but for something as specific as this he would need it. He quickly flipped through it. Fertility test. It was popular, so most mages had been asked to do this test at least once, and funny enough, they were usually unnecessary as it a surprising amount of the couples who asked for this didn’t know that they were supposed to have sex to get pregnant.

He sat down on the bed and read the incantation to himself, and pricked his finger with a needle and allowed a drop of blood to drop down on the symbol that was drawn in the book. The blood was absorbed, leaving no mark on the page, and for a moment there was nothing, then the symbol turned bright green. Uryū’s eyes widened a bit. Blue was the normal color to show very fertile, then purple would be medium fertility, and orange low, while red was no fertility. Green was… if he wasn’t pregnant by now he really would be very, very soon since this was ridiculous. Then again, he hadn’t checked Chad…

He placed the book down and headed into the kitchen. If there was time, he would ask Chad to take that test after dinner. When he got back to the other he gave him a quick hug and then helped out with the dinner. Some of the older kids had decided to help out too. After dinner they washed up and Uryū had half expected them to run out to play again, but one of the older children had decided he was going to have a story time session for the others, and with that they were all soon very occupied with that. What luck.

“Chad, could you come with me for a bit?” Uryū asked with a smile. “It’ll only take a minute, and it’s not anything naughty,” he quickly added, since he knew what it might appear as though he was trying to do.

Chad decided to follow along to their little house and Uryū picked up the spellbook and turned towards the other, his cheeks tinted pink now. “So… I decided to use a fertility spell on myself… just to see how likely it was that I would become pregnant,” Uryū began.

“And?” Chad sounded eager. It made Uryū smile.

“Very, very fertile… so… I was wondering if you wanted me to use the spell on you? You don’t have to…” he paused and let out a long sigh. “We’re really getting serious about this, aren’t we?”

It really sounded like they were trying to have a child now, and it had all started by a random question.

“Is that not a good thing?” Chad asked, his head tilted a bit to the side.

“It is. Having a child is a big thing, even if we’re used to taking care of several children… this child would be our own.”

Chad stepped over to him and leaned in close to press a kiss to Uryū’s forehead. “I would like you to use that spell on me.”

Uryū looked up at him. “I will need a drop of your blood for it to work.” Chad just nodded and went and got one of the needles Uryū had. Uryū looked down at the page where the spell was and quietly read the incantation again, and then held the book out for Chad to let a drop of his blood fall down onto the page. He did just that and for a moment they waited before the symbol turned purple.

“What does that mean?”

“That you’re fertility is okay. Purple is medium, blue is high, green is pretty much considered extreme, orange is low, and red is no fertility at all.”

“Did you get blue then?”

“Green. Honestly… I had never before seen this turn green before I did the spell on myself, so that was a bit of a surprise.”

“I suppose there is nothing to worry about then,” Chad said and placed a hand on Uryū’s cheek. “We are not in a rush… so I don’t think we need to worry about this.”

“You’re right… I was just a bit curious.”

He placed the book aside and hugged Chad. For a while they just stood like this, holding each other, both thinking, letting their minds wander.

“It’s not too soon, is it?” Uryū asked quietly. By human standards they should be together for years before even thinking about children.

“Do you think it’s too soon?”

Uryū was quiet for a moment. “No… I feel ready.”

“I do too.”

So… then they would just have to wait and see if something happened. Oh boy, he would have to talk to the children about this once he got pregnant, wouldn’t he? That was not a conversation he was all that ready for.


	16. Strange Magic

It had been almost two months since the topic of having a child of their own had been brought up, and it had been on Uryū’s mind ever since. They hadn’t really talked about it since either, but it didn’t feel like it was needed, they were both on the same page, so the plan was pretty much that if Uryū got pregnant, then great, but they weren’t actively trying to get him pregnant.

The ground was covered in snow now, and the children were taking full advantage of that, and so was Uryū. Snow was easy to shape with magic, so he had made them a castle they could play in, and right now one group of children had taken over the castle, while the others were trying to invade it. Snowballs thrown back and forth and a lot of screaming and laughter. Uryū stayed at a safe distance as he watched, and made sure no one got injured since this could easily get a bit out of hand.

Chad was getting more firewood in the meantime, it was work he preferred to do alone as the trees falling could be dangerous. In the background Uryū could hear just that happening, a tree falling somewhere in the forest. Once he was done there they were going to head inside to start preparing dinner.

“Careful,” Uryū called out as some of the children decided to try to climb up the walls of the castle, only to have snowballs thrown down at them. At least once they fell they would land on something soft.

He continued to keep an eye on the kids until he heard steps heading towards him, he turned and sent Chad a short look before turning back to the kids.

“You made that castle?” Chad asked. It was easy to assume since it really was too big and too nicely made for anyone to make it without magic.

“Yes. I might make a few other things for them later on, but this is enough for now,” Uryū replied and leaned against the other slightly. Chad had wrapped an arm around Uryū’s mid section.

By now the children were very used to them behaving like this. They never really questioned their relationship. A few had asked if they were a couple and Uryū had answered honestly to that, and that was it. No more questions, and the children really did not appear to care. It was honestly very freeing. No need to hide.

“I think it’s about time to start dinner. You don’t have to help out, you’ve already been working hard,” Uryū said.

Chad shook his head. “I’m fine.” Yes, getting him to relax for a bit did not work. Then again he had far more energy than a human did, and could handle a lot more, but that didn’t stop Uryū from worrying that he was pushing himself too hard.

“We’re heading inside to start dinner,” Uryū called out and the kids stopped playing for a moment acknowledge that they had heard what he said before going back to what they had been doing.

Chad and Uryū walked inside and started to prepare food. Like usual Uryū would use magic to move things around, making everything easier for them, but this time he found himself pausing after making some of the vegetables move from one part of the kitchen to the other.

“Are you okay?” Chad asked.

“Yes… my magic is just feeling a bit strange,” Uryū said with a small smile. “It happens sometimes. Normally it flows smoothly through my body, but now and then it’ll pool in one area, making it feel like there is a knot there. It’s nothing to worry about, and will go away on its own in a couple of days.”

Chad nodded, and they both went back to work, and Uryū did his best to ignore the knot of magic that was pooling inside of him. It had happened before, but it wasn’t all that common for him. Other mages might struggle with it almost every month while with him it usually happened maybe once a year. So his magic flow was incredibly good.

The rest of the day went with nothing out of the ordinary happening, and once the children were in bed Uryū had dragged Chad with him to their bedroom. Chad had barely had the time to close the door before Uryū had pulled him into a kiss. Clothes were soon removed and they found themselves in bed.

“I want to ride you,” Uryū said with a smile. He was no longer shy when it came to sex, and not afraid to let Chad know what he wanted.

Chad nodded and lay down on his back. He was half erect after the touching and kisses, he knew what was coming so even if he wasn’t the most expressive person Uryū knew he was very excited.

Uryū crawled on top of him and leaned down kissing him once more. He felt gently hands running up his naked thighs and then settled on his hips for a bit before moving again, caressing his body. It felt so incredibly good to be touched by those hands.

In the meantime Uryū had taken the opportunity to reach down and slowly stroke Chad’s growing erection. He knew when it was fully erect, so he was waiting for that. Being that he was so long it took a bit of time for him to get there, and Uryū knew it had nothing to do with him, as Chad had been quick to explain. Chad really did worry that he would do something that would make Uryū upset or think less of himself.

Chad’s hands were now groping Uryū’s ass, making him moan slightly. Those hands were doing everything right. They were both paying so close attention to each other, wanting nothing but to make the other feel good. One hand moved and another moan came from Uryū as two fingers entered him with ease. He was slick and ready, and now Chad too would feel just how ready his body was.

Uryū had closed his eyes, his forehead resting against Chad’s shoulder as he just focused on the fingers moving in and out of him. His breathing was heavy, and he could feel that this was not enough to satisfy the need within him. More. He needed more.

Slowly he lifted his head, and moved his position a bit, and with that Chad withdrew his fingers. He positioned himself so that it could be easy for Chad’s cock to enter him, and then he slowly pushed back against it. There was always a bit of resistance at first, because of the girth and the tip being blunt. It never caused pain or discomfort, so it was not an issue.

Uryū did nothing to stop the loud sound he made when Chad entered him. He just loved that feeling. Hands on his hips and he looked down to see Chad looking at him with such a tender gaze, like he was looking at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and it did make Uryū’s cheeks heat up a bit.

Slowly he lowered himself, taking in Chad’s full length, and if he looked down he would see his stomach bulge because of it, but what was most important to him was how it felt.

Then he started to move, riding his lover slowly at first, just taking his time and enjoying how it felt. Chad’s cock moving in and out of him, going deep and filling him up completely.

The whole time Chad did not take his eyes off of Uryū, and Uryū had to be honest and say that he did enjoy this attention. He liked being looked at this way, to have Chad look at him this way.

Uryū picked up the pace. Moving faster, harder, and he was making a lot of noise now. Chad wasn’t completely quiet either. It didn’t take long for this to cause Uryū to have a dry orgasm, forcing him to slow down for a bit before he could continue.

“I’m close,” Chad groaned and Uryū nodded. Might as well finish this up then.

The sounds Chad was making, and how the grip he had on Uryū’s hips tightened was enough to tell him just how close the minotaur was, and in no time he felt the hot cum pour inside of him, filling him up even more. He slowed down his movements, and stopped completely when Chad had come down from that high.

“I love you,” Uryū smiled and kissed him, only to moan into the kiss as Chad’s had moved a hand from Uryū’s hip and wrapped it around his cock instead.

It only took about half a minute for him to climax, he had already been so incredibly close. With that he decided to curl up next to Chad, who wrapped an arm around him. He let out a pleased hum. Eyes closed, his breathing calming, and his body relaxed and tired. He could hear the other calming down too now.

“I love you too,” Chad sighed, which made Uryū smiled. He just loved hearing those words.

It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep, and when Uryū woke up he found that his magic was still being strange. It was still in a knot. Oh well, looks like it was a big one this time, so if it had not changed by the end of the week then he would have to consult the book to see what could be going on.

The week went by, and nothing had changed. Now he was getting worried.


	17. The Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the prewritten chapters I have, so from here on it'll take a lot longer in between the chapters, but I can promise you that I am still working on this fic.

Uryū frowned. That magical knot inside of him was not going away, and now he was getting worried. This didn’t feel normal.

“Are you feeling any better?” Chad asked, he had been concerned for a few days now as Uryū had had moments where he had felt sick, and even had to run to the bathroom to throw up. Right now had been one of those moments, and Uryū was sitting on the bathroom floor.

“I do.”

“You couldn’t have eaten anything you shouldn’t have?” Chad asked.

“I would have noticed that in the evening or during the night, not an hour after getting out of bed,” Uryū replied with a sigh and got to his feet.

Chad watched him as he walked by and together they returned to the kitchen where they had been making breakfast.

“Do you think… you could be pregnant?” Chad suddenly asked.

“I don’t know. It’s certainly a possibility, but I don’t want to jump to conclusion. It could be something else for all we know.”

“You should try to find out what it is very soon.”

Uryū looked over at him. He knew Chad was worried, and that hurt a bit. A low sigh slipped past his lips.

“I will, after breakfast. I promise.”

Chad nodded, and this looked to calm him down some. Good. They turned back to what they were doing and soon enough children started to appear. A few of them decided to help by taking plates and such into the dining room.

Breakfast went by as usual. A lot of noise and always something being spilled. Excited children discussing games they wanted to play, things they wanted to do out in the snow, and of course Uryū got many requests of things they wanted him to shape the snow into. More castles, caves, large things they could climb on, labyrinth.

“I will see what I’ll make later. I have one small thing I need to take care of after breakfast first, okay?”

Breakfast was done, and Chad told Uryū that he would take care of the clean up, so that he could go and figure out what was wrong with himself. He gave Chad a quick kiss on the cheek and headed to their house where the book was. He opened it and placed a quill on the blank paper. For a moment he hesitated, then he wrote.

“Magic knot, stomach”

Immediately one page after another were filled with text. Oh this was a lot. He couldn’t read all of this! And with that he decided to add another key word, since he felt it might be connected.

“Magic knot, stomach, throw up.”

The texted changed, and now there were only three alternatives to pick from. First was severe poisoning, and the only reason it was there was because the magic would coil to try to kill the poison, and of course he would be throwing up to get that out of his system, but he knew what coiling magic felt like. Like there were snakes under his skin, and he did not have that symptom.

Second was sudden magic expansion. This was also something he knew all too well as most mages experienced this as a preteen. With puberty a mage would suddenly develop a lot more magic, and it could cause them to become unwell for weeks, some were so bad they were stuck in bed during that whole time, and with a sudden increase of magic it would get tied up in certain areas of the body. It was uncomfortable, and he was so glad he would never have to go through all of that again.

Third option. Pregnancy.

Uryū took a deep breath and continued to read on.

Morning sickness, he supposed that was one of the things he was dealing with then. And for a mage specifically the magic within him would wrap itself around the unborn child like a shield, protecting it from anything that could harm the child. The magic was keeping the child safe, and take a lot of the mage’s power to make sure the child also stayed healthy. This was all on instinct, there was nothing about this Uryū would be able to control, his brain and body just knew how it was to be done.

“Pregnant…” he whispered to himself. It felt so incredibly real to say that word out loud and he closed the book and placed it aside. For a moment he just stood there, one hand on his stomach. There was a small child hidden in here, and his magic was protecting it. Good, he was going to do his own part to protect it too. He would do anything to keep this new life safe.

He knew the child wasn’t fully human, and he would have to look that up too, but he would do that later, right now this was already a lot to take in, even if it made him happy, happy enough that a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

He had to tell Chad.

The smile on his lips widened at the thought of giving his partner these news. Chad was going to be so excited! He made sure to dry away his tears before walking out of there. Chad and the children were out in the snow, and they were currently trying to win a snowball fight against him.

Okay, he could wait a bit before talking to Chad. He didn’t want to interrupt the game, watching them was always very amusing, and one day their child would also be out there playing with the rest. The tears almost returned, but he managed to just keep calm and act like nothing.

The children noticed that he was there, and soon requests about him creating things in the snow appeared once more. Snowball fight over.

“Okay, I will create a… labyrinth for you,” Uryū decided, and it didn’t take him long to make one either. “Those who want to, run inside and hide, and then Chad will soon come to find you.”

Every single one of the kids ran inside and scattered in all directions to try to hide. At first there had been a lot of laughter and giggles and then they started to get quiet as they were trying to hide. In the meantime Chad had walked over to Uryū.

“So?”

“I’m pregnant,” Uryū said with the widest smile, he couldn’t hold it back. He was beaming like the sun right now.

Chad stared at him for a long moment and then placed a hand gently on Uryū’s stomach. “Our… child… we’re going to have a child.”

Uryū nodded. “The magic was acting strange since it’s protecting the child.”

A low sob came from Chad and Uryū was pulled into a hug. He returned it, his hands stroking up and down Chad’s back.

They stood like this for a moment before Chad slowly let go of him, only to lean down and kiss him. The other children were waiting for him to look for them, so he had to go and take care of that.

Uryū stayed behind and waited, one hand placed on his stomach. They would have plenty of time to get excited about the new life later.


	18. Preparation

“What are you building?” Uryū asked. Chad had been occupied for most of the day, so Uryū had been taking care of the children and it was just about dinner time now so he had decided to look around to see if he could find Chad, and eventually he did, in the toolshed, which could also be used as a workshop.

“A crib,” Chad replied. Uryū smiled softly. Chad was so excited about the child they were going to have, and was already working to make everything ready for the little one’s arrival. It had only been a few weeks since Uryū told him, so it didn’t show yet, and they would have to tell the children about it soon. “What time is it?”

“Dinner time. I can make it on my own, I just wanted to know where you were hiding,” Uryū replied.

Chad quickly dropped what he had been doing. “I will help.” He was so scared of Uryū overdoing it now, and it didn’t matter if Uryū told him that he was going to be careful, he would still worry.

Together they walked into the main building and Uryū started the preparation while Chad cleaned his hands and then joined him. Uryū paused to look up at him as he stepped up behind him and a smile spread across his lips when he felt Chad’s hand on his stomach.

“It’s going to take a while before you can feel the little one, and I promise I will tell you the first time I feel them move,” Uryū said.

Chad nodded and leaned down to press a kiss against Uryū’s shoulder. “Take good care of yourself, promise me that.”

“I promise.”

Then Chad stepped aside and joined Uryū with the cooking. Eventually it was dinner time, and the kids were as excited as always. Right now their main focus was on a new little one that had arrived. A Naga. It was a miracle that the new addition to the orphanage was still alive considering how cold it was outside, and because of that they couldn’t go out to play with the children, so someone was always inside to keep them company and play with them inside. The children were almost taking more care of each other than Chad and Uryū was.

Dinner over and Uryū went out to watch the children that were outside while Chad decided to have story time with a few of the other children, before then returning to the work he had been doing earlier.

Evening and all the children were in bed, only Chad and Uryū awake now. They were cuddled up in a chair. Uryū had picked up the knowledge book and decided to look up what he was to expect during this pregnancy.

“Human, minotaur, child”

Those were the keywords he had used, and there had been plenty of information to gather from that. One of Chad’s arms wrapped itself around him and held him close, and he could feel him nuzzle against his neck. He was being unusually affectionate now, and Uryū really had no problem with that.

“You’re really excited,” Uryū commented.

“Yes.”

“I’m glad you are, it makes me worry less,” Uryū confessed.

“Why would you worry?” Now Chad sounded worried.

Uryū let out a low sigh. “Because I don’t know exactly what to expect. We’re two very different creatures after all.”

“I understand. Is that book giving you any answers?”

“Yes. Apparently since I’m a magic user, everything should go well, but I will have to expect the birth to be rather rough. The baby is going to be a bit bigger than what a human baby would be, so I have to be ready for that, and the pregnancy will last a for either a month or two longer than it normally would. There is apparently not going to be a set due date since we don’t know how close to human or minotaur the child is going to be,” Uryū explained.

“Do you want me to be there with you during the birth?”

“Yes.” No hesitation in that answer. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to do it without Chad’s support. “I am also going to ask a friend of mine to come here for that. She’s a healer, she should be able to make sure everything goes well.”

“Sounds good,” Chad hummed and pressed a kiss against Uryū’s neck, earning him a pleased sound.

The book was closed and the two of them moved to bed to continue there. Clothes soon removed and hands touching bare skin. The pregnancy did not stop them from being sexually active, and for as long as Uryū was able to he was going to have sex. After all, he could barely go a day without sex. That huge cock Chad had was truly addictive, and he knew that they were probably going to end up with a lot of children considering how very fertile Uryū was, and that was not a problem either. There were contraceptives he could try out, but he didn’t want to.

“We’ll need to make this house bigger, don’t you think?” Uryū whispered, his eyes half closed as he was enjoying the feeling of Chad slowly kissing his way down his body. Even now he couldn’t stop thinking about the family they were about to start.

“I can start building this spring,” Chad replied.

“We,” Uryū corrected. “You’re not doing it alone.”

Chad paused for a moment to look up at him. “Yes. We.” He agreed. Though by then Uryū would be a couple of months into this pregnancy, so Uryū was curious to see how much Chad would allow him to do.

Chad went back to what he had been doing, his tongue now brushing over Uryū’s erect cock. A shaky moan slipped past Uryū’s lips. Such a tease he could be now and then. Chad sat up slightly and leaned over Uryū once more, but this time pressing his lips against Uryū’s who eagerly returned the kiss. A muffled moan came from him and he gripped hold of Chad when he felt the tip of the other’s cock press against his entrance and slowly enter. The girthy cock slowly, slowly pushing inside of him, stretching his entrance and his insides to accommodate him.

Deeper, deeper it went, and he could still feel his entrance stretch even further as Chad’s shaft grew wider the closer to the base they got. It was such a good feeling. To feel him deep inside, fill him to the brim.

His whole length was now inside of him, and he paused for a minute. Chad was breathing heavily now. Uryū could only imagine what it was like for him to inside of him, his whole cock surrounded by tight heat, since he knew it was a tight fit, but not to the point of it being painful or uncomfortable for either of them.

He started to thrust. Slowly pulling almost all the way out and then inside again. Uryū was making a lot of noise now and clinging to his lover. No matter how often they did this, it still had the same effect on him. His mind going completely blank and all he could focus on was that large cock filling him up and brushing against all the right places.

“Chad,” he moaned. He was close, but he knew it was only a dry orgasm, so continuing after that would not be a problem.

The climax wrecked through his body, washing over him as the purest type of pleasure he had ever felt. He was sure no drug could compare to this, and he was already looking forward to the next one, even if they were really draining. How many he would manage all depended on how long Chad decided to last.

Chad picked up the pace once he noticed that Uryū’s body relaxed once more. It only took a couple of minutes before Uryū came again. Then again, and now he was really tired, and he could tell Chad was really close now too.

He groaned tiredly when Chad push himself as deep inside of him as he possibly could and release his seed inside of him. It was such a good feeling to be filled like that.

Soft lips pressed against his own and large fingers wrapped around his still hard cock to help him reach that final orgasm while he was slowly pulling out of him, just making sure he was stimulating him as much as he could. It was a lot, especially since he had already been close.

One last orgasm rocked through him, and once it was over he was nothing but a panting mess, and too tired to even think about moving. Thankfully he didn’t have to move, he wasn’t supposed to go anywhere anyway. He felt Chad lay down next to him and pull him close. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep.


	19. The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, these chapters is taking a while to get out. Both because I have three fics that always has really long chapters so they take a while to write out, and because I'm team leader for my game dev group, so I've got a lot to do these days.

Uryū smiled over at Chad when he placed a hand gently on his stomach. It was still rather flat, except when he was laying down like this, then you could see the growing bump slightly, but it was very easy to feel, and because of that Chad had made sure to keep his hands on Uryū’s stomach a lot.

“Can you feel them move, or is it too early?” Chad asked.

“No, I can’t feel any movement yet,” Uryū replied. A lot more of his magic was now going to protecting the unborn child, so he didn’t dare use as much magic anymore. By the end of the pregnancy all of his magic would be focused on the child, which did leave him very vulnerable in a way he had never been before. To be unable to use magic for months without taking away protection from the baby. It was going to be tough.

“Do you think it’s time to tell the children?” Chad asked. They had noticed that Uryū didn’t use as much of his magic anymore, and that Chad was being protective of him. Children really did pick up on a lot more than most people suspected.

“Yes. We’ll do it after breakfast.”

They got out of bed and got ready for another day. As they were preparing breakfast the children were slowly starting to appear, and most decided to help out a bit with the breakfast. While they were eating Uryū just kept trying to think of how to talk to the children about this. When breakfast was over he had yet to really figure out how to start his conversation, but he just had to talk now before they scattered over the whole property.

“Before you go, there is something I have to tell you,” Uryū said, and all the children were looking at him, some looked concerned, others just curious. “Chad and I are going to have a baby.”

And then there were cheers, and immediately so many questions he couldn’t focus on one to answer.

“Calm down, calm down. One at a time,” Uryū chuckled.

It took a while but eventually they did calm down enough for a conversation to be held.

“Where is the baby?”

Oh he would have to explain this too, didn’t he? “In my stomach, where it will stay until it’s big and strong enough to meet us.”

“Did you eat the baby?”

Uryū did his best not to laugh at that question. “No, I did not eat the baby.”

“How long will the baby be in your stomach?”

“For many, many months. I think it might arrive during autumn, but I’m not sure.”

“Are you still going to care about us?”

Uryū’s expression softened. It was the kitsune that had asked, and the little one looked very worried. “Of course we are. No matter what, we will always care for you.”

“Can we help with the baby?”

“Of course you can.”

“Is it going to be a boy or a girl?”

“We don’t know yet.”

So many questions, but he was doing his best to answer them all. In the meantime Chad had decided to start to clean up since Uryū could manage this on his own.

“When my mom was going to have a baby her belly was huuuuge! Your belly isn’t big at all.”

Uryū chuckled. “That’s because the baby is very small right now. My stomach will grow as the baby gets bigger.”

“Can I touch?”

Uryū nodded. The child that had asked walked over and placed a hand on Uryū’s stomach. He moved the hand a bit so that it was right over where the growing baby was.

“It feels weird,” the child commented. “Like your stomach is a bit hard.”

“There’s a lot of protection around the child, that’s why,” Uryū explained. More children swarmed around them, and others wanted to touch his stomach. A few of them even talking to the baby.

“Can they hear us when we talk?”

“I don’t know if they can just yet, but at some point they should be able to hear you, yes.”

More talk and more questions. They wanted to know everything, and he was doing what he could to answer the questions they had. Thankfully they had started to settle now, and was talking among themselves about this new development.

“Okay, everyone!” one of the older children said. “I remember my dad say that when someone was pregnant then they needed to take it easy, since a lot of work and stress was bad for the baby! So we have to make sure Uryū doesn’t do any work!”

Uryū chuckled and shook his head a bit. “I’m very grateful you all want to help, but I can still do quite a bit for work, but I have promised Chad that I won’t overdo it.”

He got to his feet and watched as the children spread out. Some heading into the kitchen, some going to the play room, some heading outside, and some staying here.

“How did it go?” Chad asked when Uryū entered the kitchen. He was almost done washing up.

“It went a lot better than expected. They were very curious, so there was a million questions to answer.”

Chad nodded. “I heard that they got very excited.”

“They did. Some got a bit worried, but hopefully I managed to reassure them we were not going to stop caring for them even if we had a child of our own.”

Chad finished up and walked up to Uryū and wrapped his arms around him. For a moment he just held the other man. It was such a good and safe embrace. But sadly he had to let go, they had children to take care of and watch over.


	20. Growing bigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I have the muse to work on this fic again.

It had been a couple more months, and it was very visible that Uryū was pregnant now. The children were even more enthusiastic about the upcoming baby because of this. Chad was also keeping an even closer eye on his partner. Uryū knew the other was worried he might push himself past what he should be doing in his condition, but right now he felt perfectly fine. He still had plenty of energy, and could do pretty much everything on his own, though Chad refused to let him carry or lift heavy objects or the larger children.

“How are you feeling?” Chad asked as he walked up to Uryū who had been preparing fish for some of the children for dinner.

“I feel fine, not tired or anything,” Uryū answered and shook his head. He appreciated the care Chad was showing, but it could get a bit much at time. Then again, he understood why Chad was so worried. Right now, he could do nothing but watch and try to assist and help Uryū whenever he could to try to make the pregnancy easier, especially since they were pretty sure it wasn’t going to be easy on him.

Uryū smiled a bit when Chad placed a hand on his growing stomach. The child hadn’t started to move yet, but it would soon be big enough for that, and he had promised Chad to tell him the second he could feel movement. He placed his own hand on top of Chad’s, and the smile only grew when Chad placed a kiss on his cheek.

“That is good. Don’t tire yourself out,” Chad said softly.

“I promise I won’t.”

Their lips met for a short moment and with that Chad went to see how the children were doing, leaving Uryū to continue with the food.

These days he barely noticed the magic that was surrounding the growing child, he had grown so used to it, but he was very aware of how much less magic he could use. He had to be careful not to waste it, and sadly that meant he couldn’t use much, if any of it, to play with the children. Thankfully they understood and there were a few of them who would reprimand him if they saw him use magic when they figured it wasn’t necessary. Everyone here was trying to watch out for him and make sure he was doing okay. It was sweet of them, to have so many who cared and loved him.

He placed the knife away as he noticed that he was shaking. At this moment he was allowed to spend too much time thinking, and had just realized that it wasn’t until now he was getting all the love he hadn’t been given through his childhood and youth. To be loved, it was rather overwhelming for him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to help calm himself down. Right now he was pretty sure the pregnancy hormones were not helping either. Should he call Chad over? He knew it would help him calm down quicker, but he didn’t want to worry the other. So he decided to just stand there, eyes closed and focus on his breathing. It took a while but at least he had managed to prevent himself from having a break down and now he could go back to preparing the food.

Chad returned, he had decided to help out with the dinner even if Uryū had said he could take care of it on his own earlier that day. However, just before starting to help out Chad had made sure to take a moment to give Uryū a kiss and run a hand over his stomach. Ever since it started to show that Uryū was pregnant Chad had been almost unable to keep his hands off of his belly, just wanting to caress the growling bulge, and speak softly to the child within.

He was so incredibly excited to become a father.

They didn’t speak much while preparing the food, and during dinner the children’s attention was constantly jumping between Uryū and the food. Now and then one would come over to touch his stomach. They were nice enough to know to ask first before doing so, and the touch was always very gentle. Uryū knew they were scared they might do something to harm the baby, but that didn’t stop them from wanting to be close to the unborn.

“Is your stomach going to get bigger than this?” one centaur asked.

“Much, much bigger,” Uryū answered with a chuckle. He was already a bit larger than a human would be at this stage of the pregnancy. Thinking about it did get him a bit worried about the birth, but it was still a long time until they got to that. Looking over at Chad he could tell that he too was a bit worried about that.

“Wow. You’re going to look like a soap bubble!” another child said.

Uryū chuckled. “Hopefully I won’t float away then.” But he really did wonder how large he would get in the end.

Dinner was done, and Chad and some of the older children went to clean up. Uryū had been told that he was not allowed to help, so instead he decided to go to the reading room and have a little story time for the other children.

The others joined as they finished up in the kitchen, and the second Chad took a seat next to him Uryū got up and sat down on his lap instead. A low hum came from the Minotaur and Uryū felt a smile spread across his lips as one strong arm wrapped around him, holding him close, while a hand was placed on his stomach. This was nice.

The rest of the evening passed by without anything unusual happening. Children playing or trying to learn new things. Chad and Uryū keeping an eye on them or helping them out. Evening turned to night, and Chad and Uryū were soon the only ones awake.

Uryū watched Chad read for a bit before he walked over to him. Chad placed the book aside as he knew what it was Uryū wanted and soon found his lap straddled by his pregnant lover. No words were spoken before their lips met. One side effect of the pregnancy that Uryū had not given any thought to was the increased libido. He had already loved having sex with Chad, but now he was craving it even more than usual, and found that at least once a day he would have to sneak away to take care of himself since his mind was going places it shouldn’t be. Uryū would have loved for Chad to help him, but during daytime one of them had to be watching the children. Thankfully, now they were alone.

A low moan came from Uryū as he felt Chad’s tongue against his own. He was already getting aroused, and his mind was doing a good job of reminding him of what that tongue could do to him. Another muffled sound came from him as Chad’s hands moved up his thighs gently groped his ass. This was really all it took to caused Uryū to be aroused to the point of desperation.

He broke away from the kiss so that he could speak, or at least try to, his mind already foggy with need, and his breathing slightly shaky. He wanted, needed, Chad so bad right now. So incredibly bad.

“Bed,” he whispered. Chad nodded in response, and decided to carry Uryū to their bedroom.

At first Chad had been worried about having sex with Uryū while he was pregnant, especially when he had started to show, but had decided to try, and there appeared to be nothing to worry about. He could even be rough with him, and according to Uryū sex had never been better, and sex was already incredible before he got pregnant.

Uryū was placed down on the bed and was quick to remove the robe he had been wearing. He just wanted to get out of these clothes as quickly as he possibly could. Just as he had been about to start on his pants he felt a hand on his cheek and looked up and was met with a kiss. He eagerly returned it and parted his lips, wanting to feel Chad’s tongue against his own again, and Chad did as Uryū wordlessly asked.

Instead of working on his own pants Uryū decided to reach out for the minotaur and remove the pants he was wearing. He knew the other wouldn’t be fully hard yet, it took some time for that to happen. As he pulled away from the kiss he allowed his gaze to drop and he could see that almost half of Chad’s length had emerged from the sheath it had been hiding within. A shiver ran through his spine. Long and thick. It was so perfect.

He quickly undid his own pants and reached out for the other’s cock. A low hum came from Chad as Uryū brought the heavy cock to his mouth and decided to lick the tip. Slowly he lapped over the blunt tip, his mind staying on the thought of how good it was going to feel entering him. He just need Chad to be fully hard first.

One hand held the cock to his mouth as he continued to lap at the broad tip, and smiling a bit as precum was starting the leak a bit from the tip. Good. He was sure his own cock was leaking too with how incredibly aroused he was. His other hand was running up and down the length, caressing it. He could feel it grow properly hard under his fingers, and knew the whole shaft had emerged now.

A kiss was placed on the tip and Uryū moved back in the bed, letting Chad join him. Laying on his back was no longer comfortable. He could lay for about a minute, until it got uncomfortable because of the child within him, so instead he decided to get on all four, his legs spread apart, presenting himself to his lover. Uryū watched as Chad covered his long erection with lube, and he couldn't help the low whine coming from him as he watched. He wanted the other inside of him so bad.

When Chad moved out of his view, Uryū could feel his breathing quicken. Chad was right behind him now. Another low desperate noise came from him when a hand was placed on his hip. Then he felt the tip against his entrance. A pleasant shiver ran through him, and he pushed back against it. Just enter, he wanted him inside.

The flat tip pushed past his entrance, entering him, and opening him up wide. Uryū moaned. He felt so open, and it was so incredibly good to feel himself getting stretched like this. Just being entered felt amazing, feeling the first inch spread him wide.

Then Chad started to slowly push inside. The length going deeper, stretching Uryū as he went, slowly filling him up. As more and more of the minotaur’s long cock entered Uryū’s moans were growing louder. It felt so incredible to have the other inside of him, filling him up in a way he knew no one else would ever be able to, pushing hard against his prostate, and stretching his hole wider than what he was sure it should be able to.

The shaft grew thicker and thicker the closer to the base they got. He could feel himself slowly getting stretched more and more, and even after all the times they had done this he still wondered how he was able to take this size, take the whole length and girth. A shaky moan slipped past his parted lips as the last inch of Chad’s cock entered him. His full length was inside of him now, and it really was the best feeling in the world.

Slowly Chad pulled half the way out and thrusted back inside. Uryū cried out. The feeling of being full slowly fading to suddenly wash over him like it did whenever Chad did that was intense, not to mention the pressure put on his prostate and the stimulation to his entrance. It was so good. At this point Uryū wondered how the pleasure hadn’t driven him insane yet. Well, maybe it had considering how addicted to it he was. He could barely go a day without this.

Chad picked up the pace, and at that point Uryū could no longer come up with anything intelligent to think, nor speak, his whole focus and attention was on the cock moving in and out of him. Each thrust drew more sounds out of the mage, and now and then he would cry out Chad’s name, but he was only half aware that he was doing so. Harder, faster, Chad was getting close to his limit, and at that point Uryū had already had two dry orgasms, and was very sure he wouldn’t be able to handle one more as they had been really intense.

Had he been able to think clearly enough then he would have reached between his legs to stroke himself along, but he couldn’t think that far, each hard thrust was erasing whatever thoughts had started to form in his head. Thankfully, Chad’s mind was clear enough.

“YES!” Uryū cried out when he felt Chad’s fingers wrap around his cock and started to stroke along with the thrusts. This would really help him cum, rather than having dry orgasms.

He was so close now, so desperately close. The long minotaur cock was still moving fast in and out of him, going deep with each thrust. Fucking him just right, and because of that it took him no time to reach his climax. He came hard, and it was so intense he couldn’t breath, he was completely at the mercy of the ecstasy that was rushing through his body and draining him of energy. Uryū was barely aware of the fact that Chad was still fucking him, still thrusting, and he continued to do so until Uryū had started to come down from the high, and was able to gather his thought again. He felt Chad stop, his cock as deep within him as he could. A shuddering sigh came from him as he could feel the cum fill him up. It was such a good sensation.

Once Chad had pulled out Uryū allowed himself to lay down in bed. He could only lay on his side right now. Chad lay down behind him and draped an arm over Uryū. They were both still breathing heavily, just enjoying having the other close as they allowed the afterglow to calm them and help them fall asleep.


	21. Old friend

“Chad!” Uryū called out, and Chad was quick to appear, together with some of the children, all of them looked so worried, clearly thinking that something had to be wrong since Uryū had decided to call out. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. Give me your hand.”

Chad did as he was told and Uryū placed his lover’s hand on his stomach. He had just felt the child move for the first time, and he wanted to see if Chad could feel it too. So he placed the hand on top of where he could feel their baby kicking. He looked up at Chad expectedly. Could he feel it?

“The child…” Chad said quietly, his eyes wide, and all Uryū could do was smile. Yes, the other could feel it.

“What’s with the child?” a small centaur asked as he skipped around them to try to figure out what was going on.

“The baby is moving,” Uryū explained. It was such a strange sensation, but he loved it. Feeling the little one move inside of him made everything so much more real. It was a sign of life, and a sign that the baby was okay.

He looked up at Chad who looked about as emotional now as he had been when he found out that Uryū was pregnant. This was really hitting him too, just the reality of their situation, and it was a wonderful situation to be in too.

“Can I touch?” one of the other children that were swarming around them asked.

“Give me your hand,” Uryū instructed and he placed the little hand on his stomach in the area where the baby was still kicking.

“It’s moving! Does all babies move like this before they are born?”

“They should be moving around a little bit at least. Some are more active than others.” Uryū found himself hoping this little one was going to be very active, he wanted to be able to feel this as often as possible.

The unborn child calmed down and the children ran off to talk to the others about what had happened, leaving Uryū and Chad alone for a bit. Chad moved the hand that had been on Uryū’s stomach and placed it on his cheek instead as he leaned down and kissed him. It was such a soft and sweet kiss, filled with the love Chad held for him.

“Thank you for calling me over,” Chad said when he pulled back from the kiss.

“I promised I would do so when the baby started to move.” Uryū leaned up a bit to steal another kiss from the other’s lips. More shared kisses as words could no longer be used to express how they felt. “I’ll go and read a story for the youngest.” He whispered after a few more minutes together with his lover.

“Do that,” Chad nodded.

As the child grew, Uryū was doing a bit less and less work. He was still doing some cooking and watching and playing with the children, but they refused to let him lift anything heavy or help clean. Uryū had wanted to protest, but decided not to, they were worried for him, and though he knew Chad was just as excited as he was about their baby, he was also very worried for Uryū. They were two different species, two different creatures, and they were having a child together, and neither knew exactly how well Uryū’s body would be able to handle it. According to what Uryū had read, it could go well, or it could not… it depended on the person who was pregnant. So there was no guarantee that this was going to have a happy ending.

Uryū was done reading for the youngest, and now it was nap time for them. Making sure that they were all tucked in and comfortable, he then made his way to where Chad was, he was cutting firewood to prepare for the winter that was still way ahead of them. Best prepare early.

“I was thinking,” Uryū started, getting the minotaur’s attention. “I have a friend, she’s a healer, and I was thinking I could invite her here to have a look at me, and make sure everything was okay. I feel fine, don’t worry about that,” the last part he was quick to add. “She’s very kind, I know she won’t judge, and she has opposed hunters several times.”

Chad nodded. “If she is a friend of yours then she is a friend of mine.”

Uryū smiled. “I will write her a letter immediately.”

With that he went into their private building and started to write. Since he was sending this to another magic user it would go really quick for her to receive the letter, and for he to get an answer in return. He wrote up a short explanation of how he had been and what was going on, and inviting her to visit. Then he attached a bit of magic to the letter and let it fly off. It flew off like a light blue light out of the building and into the forest. He could still use a bit of magic, but he had slowly grown used to not doing so, he needed to save up what he had for when it was needed.

Uryū stepped outside and decided to keep an eye on how the children were doing. They were fine, the oldest usually made sure everything went well, so even if Chad and Uryū preferred if one of them was watching out for them, it wasn’t completely necessary.

It took about an hour before a blue light shot towards him. The response. He held out his hand and the light turned into a letter in his hand.

“Uryū!  
I am so happy to hear from you! I feared you might have died! But I’m so happy you’re alive and well, and ever got yourself a lover and has a baby on the way! I’m so excited for you!

I would love to visit and will do so as soon as I can!

Orihime”

He smiled a bit and watched the letter turn to sparkling dust. It would be so good to see her again. He would have to apologize for the way he disappeared, he could feel guilt coil inside of him at the thought of what he might have put her through with the way he decided to just vanish without a word or warning.

It took two days before Uryū sensed someone stepping through the protective field he had set up and as he went to check he was almost ambushed by his old friend.

“Uryū!” she yelled as she threw herself around his neck and hugged him. “I’m so happy to see you!”

“I’m happy to see you too, Orihime.”

She let go of him and he could see that there were tears in her eyes but a wide smile on her lips.

“Silly me, I shouldn’t be crying,” she laughed and used the sleeve of her coat to dry her eyes.

“It’s perfectly justified. I’m so sorry for the way I disappeared.”

She shook her head, bright orange hair dancing around her face as she did so. “It’s okay! I understand why you did it.” She took a step back and looked Uryū over. “You look really well.”

“Thank you.”

“And you look happy.”

Uryū chuckled and looked away for a second. “Because I am.”

Orihime beamed. “This place is really pretty! How many live here? You said it was an orphanage.”

“It’s me, and Chad, and we’re currently keeping track of nine children.”

“And soon there will be ten.”

Uryū nodded and placed a hand on his stomach. “Yes.”

“Perhaps we could head inside so that I can have a look at you,” Orihime suggested.

“Yes, of course. Would you like a cup of tea or?”

“Tea would be nice.”

Together they stepped inside and immediately there were plenty of children hanging around to see what was going on. They had been told that a friend of Uryū was going to visit, so they weren’t exactly surprised to see her.

“She’s really pretty!” one harpy said and Orihime just flashed a bright smile.

They got to the kitchen and just as Uryū was about to heat up some water for them Chad stepped inside. Uryū could see Orihime’s eyes widen at the sight of the minotaur, but she didn’t appear scared, just surprised.

“You’re Chad, right?” Orihime then asked, the smile never leaving her face and she stepped closer to the minotaur.

Chad nodded.

“It’s so nice to meet you, and I hope you have been treating Uryū well,” that last part was said with a teasing wink. “Don’t worry, he said lots of nice things about you.”

While Orihime continued to ramble on Uryū focused on the tea. When he turned with two cups of tea in hand he saw that Chad and Orihime had taken a seat by the kitchen table. So he placed one cup in front of each of them and then went and fetched his own before he took a seat next to Chad.

“Thank you,” Orihime almost sang and took a small sip from the tea before Uryū could warn her that it might be a bit too hot still. “Ouch! I’ll have to wait a bit with that one. Anyway, how are you feeling, carrying a baby and all?”

“I feel well, really well. The baby is getting a bit heavy so I make sure that I don’t overdo it in terms of work. We got to feel movement for the first time just a few days ago, and they are rather active, the little one kept me awake for a while last night.”

“You’re really just glowing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy before,” Orihime commented softly. “You’re both very excited about the baby then?”

“Yes,” both Chad and Uryū confirmed.

“And…” Uryū added. “I was wondering if you could be here during the birth, just in case.”

Orihime reached across the table and took hold of Uryū’s hands. “Of course I will. I will be here for you no matter what. So I was thinking of leaving a flower behind so that I could get here easier.”

Uryū nodded. “That would be nice.” He then turned towards Chad who had tilted his head in confusion. “Orihime has some crystal flowers she places in areas she wishes to get to quickly. She can teleport between the flowers.”

All of her magic was centered in her flowers, usually kept in hairpins or as decorative crystals on her clothes. Right now he could see two of them in her hair and two larger ones on the back of her hands, attached to her sleeves.

Orihime nodded to confirm that what Uryū said was true. “Would you be okay with that?”

“That means that you can be here immediately if something happens?” Chad asked.

“Yes. Within a minute I will be here to assist, and on that note, do you mind if I have a look to see how the baby is doing?”

“Of course!”

Orihime got up and walked around the table and knelt down next to Uryū who shifted so that it would be easier for her to work. She lifted her hands and the crystal flowers on her person started to glow, and so did her hands as she placed them on Uryū’s stomach. The magic was warm and comforting, sending a feeling of ease through him.

“He is pretty big for his age,” Orihime commented.

“He?!”

She smiled up at the two of them. “It’s a boy, yes, and he is in high spirit. I can sense that he recognizes both of your voices, he knows who you are… He is in good health, strong, but this is going to be a difficult birth for you, Uryū.”

Uryū could feel that he had tears in his eyes. They were going to have a son, and he was fine, he was healthy and strong. The joy he felt hearing all of this was so strong.

Orihime rose to her feet and watched the two of them with a tender look in her eyes. Chad he pulled Uryū close and kept his arms wrapped securely around his smaller lover. It took a moment before Uryū calmed down properly. Good news and pregnancy hormones, what a mix that was.

Back in her seat she decided to sip from her tea and the conversation started up again. She had a lot she wanted to talk about and Uryū barely got a word in as she rambled on about all the things that had happened. He lost track of time, but at one point it was dinner time, and Orihime had offered to help, only to have Uryū tell her to sit down and relax instead. Her cooking was not good, to put it nicely, so he didn’t want her anywhere near any of the food.

After dinner Orihime decided it was time for her to leave. One crystal flower was placed on a table inside Chad and Uryū’s private house. If they wished to contact her they would just have to place a hand on the flower and speak, she would hear them.


	22. Ready

Uryū let out a long sigh as he leaned back in his seat. His back was in pain, but he could deal with that, he had started to grow used to it. It was worth it, even if it was frustrating that he couldn’t do as much anymore. He did watch the children, and make sure they were okay, but he couldn’t be very active anymore. The baby had become too big and heavy, so he spent a lot of time sitting still.

“You okay?” Chad asked as he entered the room and walked over to his mate.

Uryū smiled and nodded. “Yes, I just needed a little break. He is rather heavy,” Uryū replied. They hadn’t figured out a name for their son yet, but they would eventually.

He looked down at his large stomach. Only a few days left, or really any moment now, but Orihime had said it would take another day or two when she dropped by yesterday. Thankfully, everything was fine with him. The pregnancy had not caused any harm to him, even if the child was larger than a human child at this point, and Orihime was positive that Uryū would be able to give birth without many complications. She was however very sure that it would be a difficult birth, and it would take everything Uryū had.

“How are the children?” Uryū asked.

“Fine. Busy painting the baby room,” Chad replied with a smile.

“They are so excited about the baby,” Uryū chuckled and placed a hand on his pregnant stomach. The baby wasn’t moving as much now as it had been, there wasn’t much space there for it to move after all.

Chad nodded and took a seat next to Uryū and placed a hand on top of his. “You’re sure you will be okay?” he asked quietly. Chad was a lot more worried about the birth then Uryū was.

“I will. I will be fine as long as I have you by my side,” Uryū smiled and leaned in to kiss Chad. It was a short but sweet kiss, and once they broke away Uryū leaned against his partner, head resting against his chest and eyes closed as he felt an arm wrapped around him.

“Tired?” Chad asked quietly.

“A little.” The baby was taking a lot of energy from him, but it was okay, it was worth it. “I really look forward for this to be over,” he added with a low chuckle. He had enjoyed the pregnancy, for the most part, but he was really ready for the little one to finally be here, to be able to see and hold his son, and he knew Chad was feeling the same. They sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence and closeness, until Uryū decided to speak up once more. “What do we do about the other children during the birth? I don’t know for how long the birth will last, and we can’t exactly leave them unsupervised during that time.”

“I could ask Ichigo to come by and keep an eye on them? His herd is nearby,” Chad replied.

Uryū had noticed. Ichigo had dropped by a couple of times just the past two weeks, and he was really, really curious about the upcoming child. Though of course he had teased Uryū quite a bit about it all, but Uryū could tell that he was genuinely happy for them.

“So… it’s only a name we’re missing then?” Uryū said quietly. Chad nodded.

“Maybe we will know the name once we see our son,” Chad suggested.

Our son.

Uryū couldn’t help the way he smiled at those words. He turned his gaze down at his stomach. Yes, their son would be here soon. Any day now. He was both so excited, and so nervous at the same time. They would be good parents, he knew that, but that didn’t mean it would be easy.

He let out a low sigh and close his eyes for a moment, only to open them again when he felt Chad move, and before he knew it the other had picked him up. Uryū didn’t mind, the other had clearly noticed that he might be in need of a nap. So he was carried to their private house and gently placed in their bed. Uryū only opened his eyes to remove his glasses before he made himself comfortable.

“I will be nearby if you need me,” Chad said softly and Uryū hummed when he felt a kiss being placed on his cheek. Then he drifted off to sleep, doing what he could to save up energy for the birth that was right around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly struggling a lot with this fic, so I think I'll focus on getting to an end soon. I have another fic with this pairing as the focus planned, but I currently have too many fics going at once so I need to work on finishing a few of them.


End file.
